Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not?
by Eraluan
Summary: Nadirah, a resident of Masyaf, has lost her parents and possibly her older brother Suhayl. After her brother left, Nadirah joined the assassins, following her father's footsteps and disguised as a boy, taking her brother's name.
1. Can You Keep Up?

_**Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not?**_

_**Ch. 1: Can you keep up?**_

I am Nadirah, an assassin of Masyaf. In fact, I am the only female assassin of Masyaf, not that anyone knows. I'm only Initiated, but in my class, I'm one of the best. My teachers say I'm talented with the art of the sword and hand-to-hand combat, but I don't see how so... The master seems to agree, assigning missions to me that are slightly harder for the Initiated class. Of course, as a result, everyone else complains. Only the Uninitiated actually admire me.

You're probably wondering how a woman got into the Hashashin Organization. Well, I _did_ just say that no one knows that I am a woman. When I came here, I was dressed in a long baggy hooded cloak. No one told me to take it off, luckily. Even with the hood on, they told me to demonstrate my skills. I did, and _still_ managed to keep my hood on. They were impressed, especially the Master. When they gave me my new assassin uniform for the Uninitiated, they knew I had a petite form and chose the perfect size. After all this time, no one has found out my true identity. Because of this, I go by the name "Suhayl", the name of my lost older brother... Lately, I've been getting used to it, forgetting who I am... But all that matters is who I've become. There is no need to dwell in the past or dream of the future. Only thoughts of the present must occupy the mind.

But, who have I become? A prodigy in the world of assassins? Or a false facade? A delicate face behind a strong mask? I wonder...

Still, what's my purpose here? Why did I come to this haven of the martial arts used only for peace? My father was an assassin himself. He died in the line of duty, then my mother died of grief. Finally, my brother-- My brother... The last time I saw him, he told me that he was leaving Masyaf for a larger purpose. He decided that his place was not here, but elsewhere, beyond the Kingdom. I never heard from him since and therefore name him "lost", for I do not know what has become of him. On the other hand, I decided to stay and follow the footsteps of my father as an assassin, for the good of the world.

Apparently, my father was quite famous in the Brotherhood. As a result, I was accepted almost immediately and I'm mostly known among the Brotherhood as Ibn-Ahmed ("Son of the adored"). But, of course, I'm not going to be accepted that easily among the higher-ups...

* * *

"Suhayl!"

"Eh?" I answered the voice that called me by my mask name. I looked up from the ground, which I was sitting on cross-legged. I was drawing in the sand with my wooden dagger, bored from the lessons taking place in front of me.

"Stop daydreaming, Suhayl, and get up," my mentor commanded from inside the ring. "If you know so much to not pay attention during my lesson, perhaps you could demonstrate a few skills to the rest of your peers."

I immediately stood up and saluted. "I'm sorry, sir. Erm... I'd be honored to demonstrate. Who do I fight in order to do so?" I asked in my average toned voice.

My mentor looked up at the entrance of the castle in thought, and then looked back at me as soon as someone came out. "You will spar against one of the greatest assassins in the Brotherhood, as punishment. Perhaps he will put you in your place... Stay right here. I will go get him."

Only one word could come out of my mouth: Damn. I was in big trouble, enough to have to spar against one of the so-called greatest. Not fair. And all for doodling in the dirt and not listening to the lecture... I knew assassins were strict in their lifestyles, but this... is going a little far.

I heard as my mentor talked to the "great" assassin: "Altaïr, it seems my students do not understand how to wield the blade. And as punishment to one of them for not listening, I thought you could put him in his place by sparring him. Would you mind?"

Altaïr?! My mentor wasn't kidding when he said "one of the greatest assassins in the Brotherhood!" Master Altaïr was practically Al Mualim's right hand man. He had skills that far surpassed anyone in his class. I knew for sure that I was doomed already, then and there.

"Who's the troublemaker?" Altaïr asked firmly in a commanding voice.

"None other than the infamous Suhayl Ibn-Ahmed," my mentor replied.

"Ibn-Ahmed? I heard he was almost immediately accepted into the Brotherhood. I thought he was a diligent boy."

"He is. But not always."

I saw as Altaïr nodded once and walked down the stairs with my mentor. I looked down and closed my eyes tightly in fear. After a while, my eyes snapped open and I ran behind one of my fellow peers. He and the others laughed, "Suhayl, you coward!" "What are you doing, Suhayl?" "Come out, Ibn-Ahmed. You have to teach us today!" "I cannot blame you, Suhayl. It is your turn to be smacked by one of the masters this time."

I groaned as the one I hid behind moved aside to reveal Altaïr looking down at me with arms crossed.

"So you are Suhayl?" he asked.

I merely nodded, my eyes looking to the side at the darkness of my hood. But before I knew it, I felt a hand grab my tunic and drag me to the training ring. Altaïr threw me inside with ease and I sat up in pain, rubbing my right arm, on which I had landed.

"You will learn to respect those above you!" he almost commanded, jumping into the ring. "Be a man and unsheathe your sword!"

Without a word, I stood up and obeyed. I readied my stance, as did Altaïr. He attacked with his own sword and I merely blocked it. He attacked again. As a reflex, I knocked his sword hand to the opposite side, then made a backfist as my fist came back. However, Altaïr caught it with his free hand. He had his sword back at the correct side and attacked. I blocked with my sword, resulting in each of us stuck blocking each other. The man began twisting the arm he was holding in hopes of making me lose. I yelped softly in pain and kicked at his ribs in reflex. He let me go and jumped back in order to avoid my attack. I shook my arm to shake off the pain as I heard some of my peers laughing. I glared at them with a short glance and went to attack Altaïr, but he blocked and did the same thing I did before and succeeded. Before I knew it, I hit the ground again, sliding on my back. When my eyes opened, Altaïr's sword was before them. My frown deepened. I closed my eyes tightly again and gulped. The match was over. I lost. And it was no surprise to anyone. My peers laughed more. I guess they thought that I had that coming. I sat up and covered my face with my hands in frustration as Altaïr sheathed his sword and turned his back on me. I sighed.

"Suhayl." I heard my mentor's voice speak to me, but I didn't remove my hands from my face. "I hope you learned your lesson. Now get up."

"... No..." I replied.

"What? It seems you have not learned your lesson yet... Stand before you are punished further."

"No." This time, I removed my hands from my face and replied more firmly. "What if I like it here?"

My mentor simply gestured my peers forward. All of them jumped into the ring and unsheathed their swords, laughing. I stared at all of them and stayed on the ground, then closed my eyes and shrugged. Right before they all attacked, I put my left hand on the ground and lifted myself, performing a ground kick that tripped them all. I stood up and jumped out of the ring, avoiding their bodies.

"Honestly, Master... That is not punishment. That is elementary training," I said, shaking my head.

"Then, perhaps a mission," my mentor replied. "I shall ask Al Mualim to assign you a more difficult mission than usual. It shall teach you to listen to your superiors."

"I don't mind," I shrugged. "As long as it gets me out of trouble..." I looked around at the inside of the fortress walls. Master Altaïr was gone.

_'Probably busy with missions...'_ I thought. He had been known to be the favorite of Al Mualim, and therefore had many important missions. Naturally, everyone in his class was jealous of him. I realize that I was similar to him in that way. But, of course, there was a big difference between us both...

The next day, my mentor came to my room in the morning to tell me that Al Mualim had accepted his proposal and assigned a mission for me. I had my hood on, along with my weapons, ready to take any mission. My mentor left me to teach the others and I was left alone to go to Al Mualim. When I arrived, there were three others in front of him, listening intently. They all heard my footsteps and turned to see me. I bowed, knowing they were superiors due to their attires.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"Not at all, my child," Al Mualim replied, walking behind his desk. "Now that you are here, I shall explain the mission all four of you are assigned." He sat down, his hands placed firmly on the wooden surface.

"The four of us?" I asked, confused.

"Indeed. Your instructor has told me of your defiant actions yesterday. He said that even after sparring Altaïr, you were still being rebellious. I agreed that you needed to perform a difficult mission. And so, you will. You are to accompany Altaïr, Malik, and Kadar to Solomon's Temple to retrieve something that the Templars may have found beneath the Temple Mount. You and Kadar should be honored to have such a mission..."

"Kadar?"

"Suhayl?" The one nearest me responded to his name and my voice. He turned to see me and stared, waiting for an answer.

"Kadar! It's been a long time!" I almost shouted happily. "You're at rank three now?"

"Yes," he replied. "And what happened to you? Were you held behind?"

"Um... Heh...?"

"You were?!" Kadar grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. "But you were so talented! You were greater than I!"

"I-- I couldn't accept the promotions..." I informed, hanging my head low in shame of making one of my friends disappointed at me.

"Modest as always, I see..."

"Heh... heh... heh...?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Enough with reunions," I heard Altaïr's voice interrupt our conversation with a rude tone. He was the farthest from me. "Is that all, Master?"

"Yes," Al Mualim replied. "Good luck to you all."

* * *

"You do not have a horse, Suhayl?!"

"I am only Initiated! Of course I do not have a horse!"

When it comes to modes of transportation, it is a very important matter on missions. I had gone on plenty of missions beforehand, but for all of them, I had to walk on foot and rest once in a while. It should be no surprise that doing so made the mission take days to accomplish. Kadar was really surprised at the fact when I explained the matter. Because of this, I had to share his horse with him. I refused, but he insisted. Malik, Kadar's older brother, agreed with him. Altaïr did not care; he actually said that I was better off walking, considering what had happened the day before!

We rode to Jerusalem. Kadar had a dark brown horse with a black mane and a white crescent-shaped mark on the right side of its neck. Malik's horse was similar, except its mane was light brown and it had a few light brown spots here and there, fading into its white legs. Altaïr's horse was the most magnificent of all, in my opinion. It was pure white, and that was all that was needed to describe it.

I stared at it, grabbing onto the horn of the saddle of Kadar's horse to ensure that I did not fall off. I was in front of Kadar because of my petite form. Indeed, I was quite short and small to be a warrior at all. Many were surprised when I first joined the Assassin Order because of that. Everyone imagined Ahmed's son differently. They all thought he would be tall and strong looking, but they were disappointed when they saw the exact opposite.

Eventually, I looked ahead again at the sights of the mountainous landscape. Everyday, there were new discoveries made about this land, and I did not want to miss the chances to see them.

When we arrived at Jerusalem, I was in awe. It looked so prosperous and innocent... It could pass for being the Holy Land any time. As we went around the city walls to Solomon's Temple, I could not stop gaping at the magnificence of Jerusalem's almost holy aura.

"Is this your first time here, Suhayl?" I heard Malik ask.

I turned to him and smiled enthusiastically. "Yes, actually. The only missions I ever had were in Damascus. I have never gone here or to Acre..."

"Hah! If you like Jerusalem, you would not like Acre," he stated. "Acre has a very miserable aura."

"Not only that," Kadar interrupted. "Acre is also very dangerous. Only the elite assassins are ever assigned missions there, such as Master Altaïr here."

"Oh, that's right..." I trailed. "I almost forgot that he was on this mission as well..."

Altaïr turned his head to glare at me, "You would do well to remember, Ibn-Ahmed."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, grinning. "So, how are we getting into Solomon's Temple?"

"There is an underground path leading to it," Altaïr replied, gazing ahead once more. "Once we arrive at the entrance, we go on foot. It will not take long to get what we need to retrieve from there."

* * *

"Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die," Malik said as Altaïr approached an old man from behind, activating his hidden blade. Altaïr ignored Malik and quickly thrust the hidden blade into the old man's neck. I looked away as blood splattered on the floor and the old man collapsed. He broke a tenant of the creed... How could he...?

I stepped closer to Kadar in worry. Kadar commented, "An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade."

"Kadar..." I whispered sharply.

"Not fortune; skill," Altaïr replied to Kadar's compliment. "Watch a little longer and you might learn something."

"Indeed. He'll teach you to disregard everything the master's taught us," Malik said sarcastically.

"And how would _you_ have done it?" Altaïr asked him bitterly.

"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would have not taken the life of an innocent. What _I_ would have done is follow the Creed."

"'Nothing is true; everything is permitted,'" Altaïr quoted Al Mualim as a retort. "Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task, but that it is done."

"This is not the way--!"

"My way is better," Altaïr interrupted arrogantly.

"... I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further," Malik warned and walked away. I glared at the superior out of the four of us and shook my head.

"To think... I ever looked up to you..." I spat before following Malik. I was so disappointed at Kadar. How could he praise that... that arrogant bastard, when he killed an innocent that did not need to be killed! "And I doubt that was what Al Mualim meant by 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted,'" I continued. I could feel eyes on my back before I turned the corner.

There were a few poles in the middle of a large pit. Effortlessly, I jumped across using those poles and reached Malik, who spoke as soon as I landed safely.

"You disagree with his ways?"

"Yes," I replied. "I cannot believe that I ever looked up to him... And I have this feeling that he will continue this arrogance and break another tenant."

"At least you have more sense than my younger brother. I just hope that your feeling is wrong, for your sake and his. You two are much too inexperienced. If we encounter any Templars..."

"I can assure you, Master Malik, that we'll be fine. Hopefully, it will not come to that."

"... Thank you, Suhayl. You are wise. Please, call me Malik. I shall consider you my equal, despite rank."

I smiled. He has been the first of my superiors to accept me like that. "No, thank you. And speaking of ranks, you should be higher than Altaïr. From what I have seen, you are better than he."

Malik smile widened, "You are much too kind--"

"Let's move on, Malik," we heard Altaïr from behind. Almost immediately, Malik jumped the pit ahead, as a scout. But I knew that from Altaïr's attitude, Malik wanted to stay away from him overall. I followed. As the Assassin Instructor, Altaïr climbed the ladder to the next area. I heard a thud from above and we immediately knew that he had assassinated someone. Malik climbed up after him, then Kadar, then me. The three of us followed the superior of this mission onto a high plinth in the next area, passing the dead low-ranked Templar on the ground.

"There. That must be the Ark," Malik said to his brother and me, right hand on Kadar's back and the other pointing out the treasure at the opposite side of the room.

"The... Ark? Of the Covenant?" Kadar asked in disbelief that he was in the presence of such an artifact.

"Don't be silly," said Altaïr. "There's no such thing. It's just a story."

"Then what is it?" Kadar asked, turning to him, but Malik hushed him, bent over cautiously.

"Quiet! Someone's coming!" Lo-and-behold, we heard footsteps as a bald, tall man entered the room with four men following.

"I want us through this gate before sunrise!" the tall man commanded in a French accent. "The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf."

"Robert de Sable! His life is mine!" Altaïr said, determined. The three of us turned to him as Malik argued.

"No. We were asked retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert _only_ if necessary."

"He stands between us and it. I'd say it's necessary."

"Discretion, Altaïr!"

"You mean 'cowardess.' That man is our greatest enemy and here we have a chance to get rid of him!"

"You have already broken two tenants of our Creed. Now you will break the third! Do not compromise the brotherhood!"

"I am your superior, in both title and ability! You should know better than to question me." Altaïr's arrogant remark ended the conversation.

I sighed into my right hand in frustration as he climbed down the ladders, "Somehow, I knew this would happen."

Malik put his hand on my shoulder in comfort before we followed the arrogant assassin to the floor below. I stared after them, then followed. As I climbed down the last ladder, I heard Altaïr announce, "Hold, Templars!" I saw as he continued forward to Robert and his men. "You are not the only ones with business here."

"Ah... Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it _you_ want?" Robert asked coldly, crossing his arms. By now, the three of us were all next to Altaïr, but still keeping our distance between him, the Templars, and us.

"Blood," Altaïr replied, running towards Robert. Malik ran to stop him, but failed.

"No, don't!" Malik shouted, but it was too late. Altaïr effort to assassinate Robert was futile as Robert effortlessly grabbed his arms to stop him.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin," Robert started as Altaïr tried again to strike him and failed once more. "I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now, while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die!"

Robert threw Altaïr from the room, rubble falling to block any way back. I could only utter two words as Robert and his men turned to us, smirking: "Oh... damn..."

"Men! To arms! Kill the Assassins!" Robert commanded.

I unsheathed my sword. As did Malik and Kadar. Robert and his men charged at us and attacked. The one that came at me was a bit too simple. I merely blocked his attack and punched him in the face, then thrust my sword into his heart when he hit the ground. Apparently, that one was much too inexperienced. I charged at the one of the two coming for Malik and pounced, thrusting my hidden blade into his neck. The other one faced me, diverting his attention from Malik.

"Malik, get the treasure! I'll deal with these Templars!"

Malik nodded and ran past Robert. He jumped over the table next to Robert and began climbing the wall. Robert noticed and began attacking him. Before I began fighting the Templar in front of me, I heard a scream to my left. My eyes widened, realizing whom it was.

"Kadar!" I cried, reaching out for my best friend. The Templar took the opportunity and slashed at me, hitting me in the face and stomach. As a reflex and in anger, I took my sword and stepped to the side, making a cut at his ribs, then stabbed him in the spine once I passed him completely. I charged at the Templar who killed Kadar. He blocked my attack and kicked me in the stomach, making me fall and slide backwards on the floor. I groaned in pain, but got up again and blocked the upcoming attack. Then I kicked his shin, making him keel over in pain, allowing me to force him onto his knees and stab him in the shoulder and through his heart. My attention turned to Malik, who screamed due to his left arm getting injured by Robert's sword. In his left arm was the treasure, which started falling to the ground. I ran to him and caught the treasure, getting the attention of Robert.

"Malik, hurry!" I shouted, getting ready to run, taking a step backwards. Before Robert ran at me to get the treasure, Malik landed on him and groaned in pain. "Hurry!" I urged. Once he stood up, I quickly aided him, putting his bloody left arm around my shoulders for support. Robert began getting up in pain from Malik's weight suddenly dropping on him, but before he could do so, we were already on the run. I sneaked a throwing knife out of Malik's pocket and threw it at Robert.

Time passed quickly as we ran to the exit of the underground passageway. I took Kadar's horse and led Altaïr's horse with my left arm. Malik took his own and rode at my right. We commanded the horses to gallop until we reached a safe distance away. Once we did, I could not stand the silence as we walked home.

"Malik... Kadar... He--" I started.

"I know," the man replied quietly. "I heard."

"... I'm sorry..."

"You are not the one who needs to apologize. It's _Altaïr_..." He bitterly said Altaïr's name with poison dripping from his voice. I could not blame him... Altaïr never came back and he was the one who got us all into the danger.

"... Hm... Still, you lost your brother and I want to remind you... that you are not the only one that shall carry the burden of loss. I shall share it with you. You are not alone. After all, he was my very first and best friend when I joined the Order."

Malik made a half-smile at me, happy for my words of comfort, but still bothered by Altaïr's actions. I smiled back at him, then turned my attention to his bloody arm. It had an incredibly deep cut on the triceps; the man was lucky that he never died of blood loss earlier... I cringed at the sight and thought of how much pain that caused.

"Malik... Your arm... That's a very large cut... We need to get you to Masyaf quickly," I said firmly.

"Yes, let's go. We must hurry before Robert follows us with reinforcements."

I nodded in agreement and we commanded the horses to gallop once more.

* * *

"Suhayl!"

"Suhayl?"

"What happened?!"

"Ibn-Ahmed!"

"Where's Kadar?"

"How's Master Malik?"

"Are you two all right?! What happened?!"

All of my peers surrounded me as others surrounded Malik. Many insisted that he should go to a medic immediately. He refused, however, as danger on our village was imminent. We had to go to Al Mualim as soon as possible. The treasure in my arms like a cradled baby, I ignored my fellow students and pushed through them, but still appreciating their concern.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I must get to the Master quickly," I said, as I went through the crowd. I didn't see Malik anywhere, and went on ahead inside the castle and up the stairs. Down the hallway on the second floor, I saw him pointing an accusing finger at the surprised Altaïr. I ran next to Malik and held out the treasure in front of me to Al Mualim.

"There's your precious treasure," Malik said bitterly.

"Suhayl? You are alive?" Al Mualim asked in disbelief.

I merely nodded and handed him the treasure he so wanted. "Now is not the time, Master. Unfortunately, we may have returned with more than the treasure."

As if on cue, a man came in and announced that Robert had invaded Masyaf with reinforcements. Our predictions had been realized.

"Robert de Sable? So it is a battle he wants," Al Mualim trailed, then turned to Altaïr. "Altaïr, your punishment will have to wait. For now, go and drive them from our home!"

Altaïr bowed and left as Al Mualim turned to Malik and me.

"As for you two, you may rest. You must be tired..."

Malik seemed to oblige, but I didn't. This was our home at stake here! I couldn't just watch my comrades die before my eyes, while I did nothing to stop it!

"Master! I wish to protect the village!" I exclaimed. "Let me fight!"

"No! Absolutely not! You have done the mission as punishment, but it seems that you have gone through more than that. And besides, you are but at the first rank, young and inexperienced. To put your life at stake is like wasting your talent. I shall not get rid of such young talented students like yourself so easily!"

"... Humph!" I couldn't come back with anything, and so I said nothing more, leaving to my room. He had a point, after all. It was because of my father that he could not send me out to fight more. It was because of what I went through previously that I shouldn't go through more pain. I had seen my best friend die before my eyes. I had seen the three tenants of the Creed broken all on one mission. I had been in a deathly situation that only God knows how I got through it. Whether it was talent or luck, I do not know. But the one thing I do know is that I couldn't go through more. My friends and teachers would all worry... and I didn't want that.


	2. Recovery

Chapter two... I actually wrote this a long time ago, which is why it's not so good. But I am very grateful for the reviews.

**Littleminnie:** Thank you for telling me that. I didn't see the line before. I'm in the process of fixing it. I actually separated the passages in the original word document, but I guess FanFiction doesn't read that...

**divineamaterasu:** Time will tell! ;)

By the way, you might get a little confused with a certain part of this chapter, but I explained it at the end.

* * *

**_Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not?_**

_**Ch. 2: Recovery**_

It wasn't long before Robert and his men were driven from Masyaf. Meanwhile, Malik told Al Mualim everything that happened at the Temple. Altair was, of course, punished, stabbed at a not at all vital point. It wasn't even close to one! I knew Al Mualim would never kill his best student just like that... I was present there, just like everyone else. I saw the expression on Al Mualim's face. He was frowning, but I could see a twinkle in his eye. He had something up his sleeve, something he was hiding. I had not known the Master for as long as Altaïr or Malik, or anyone else... But either way, I started disliking him more, because he was being so secretive...

Soon enough, the next day the old man summoned me. When I came to him, however, there was someone else with him. Knowing whom it was, I glared as I walked in. I bowed at Al Mualim in respect and ignored Altair's presence.

"What is it you wanted, Master?" I asked.

"You've been promoted, whether you like it or not," Al Mualim replied.

"What?!" I paused and calmed down, knowing that my father would not be very glad to see me reject a promotion. "What rank?"

"Number Five."

"Eh?! B-but! That's a-- a _really_ big promotion! Do you really think I'm ready for such a rank?"

"Indeed. You came out of the Temple with only but a few scratches, while Kadar died and Malik lost his arm. They were both your superiors and you came out almost unscathed. You deserve such a rank, Suhayl. Perhaps higher."

"What about me?!" Altair asked, enraged.

"You have been demoted! All the way to the first rank! You deserve no less or more than that. Suhayl and Malik are now your superiors, and you would do well to listen to them!"

"Yes, almost like we had to listen to you in the Temple, Altair," I added bitterly. "What, you don't remember the last thing you said to us, before you compromised the Brotherhood? Let me refresh your memory! 'I am your superior, in both title and ability! You should know better than to question me!' Remember that?!"

"Calm down, Suhayl," Al Mualim said calmly.

"Humph!" I crossed my arms and looked away from Altair. "May I leave now, Master? I can't stand to be in his presence..."

The old man sighed, frustrated. "Dismissed... I will send someone to your room to give you your new equipment."

I bowed and left without another word or glance. This morning was bad enough. Malik's arm was cut off due to the immense damage taken and he had to recover today as well. With that inability, he would have to be sent off to Jerusalem as the new Bureau Leader. What a situation... Back to Jerusalem? Where that incident occurred? God...

As I walked down the stairs of Al Mualim's library, I decided to visit him. He needed comfort, as far as I could tell. Malik's room was right next to Kadar's old room, which was next to mine. How unusual that before that mission, Kadar and I had not seen each other for years, despite our rooms being near. You would figure that after he had been promoted, we would still visit each other often. But with all the missions... that proved very difficult to do.

"Suhayl?"

I looked up as a familiar voice broke my thoughts. Malik was standing before me, dressed in new garb, the garb of a Bureau Leader. I smiled warmly.

"I was looking for you," I explained briefly.

The new Bureau Leader smiled back at me. "Why?" he asked curiously.

"Before you go to Jerusalem... I wanted to talk to you," I replied. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

Malik nodded in agreement. "Where would you like to go?"

I looked around at my surroundings and answered, "My room is closest. And anyway, I'm waiting for something from Al Mualim."

* * *

"I heard you were promoted," Malik started once we got into my room, which had a view of the village of Masyaf. The assassin living quarters were at the front of the fortress walls and entered through the watchtower. Assassins either lived here or in the village with their family. 

"News travels fast, I see." I sat down at the edge of the windowsill, looking out at the mountains beyond Masyaf. "It's a shame Altair was demoted at the same time though..."

Malik scoffed, sitting down on the pillows on the floor. "He deserved it."

"I don't know, Malik..." I trailed. "I've been thinking. Robert threw him from the room. There was no way back."

"Altair said the same thing! What? Are you siding with him now?"

I turned my gaze to the man, eyes narrowed, and frowned. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. He deserved being demoted for his arrogance _and_ disobeying the Creed. It's just..." I looked down in thought, then looked away from Malik, unable to find an answer. "I don't know..."

"Exactly."

"... Well, I wasn't looking for you for this," I said, in hope of changing the subject. "How's your arm?"

"It still hurts," the man replied, reaching out for his missing arm. "But I will recover."

"What about your going to Jerusalem? Isn't it going to be a bit... awkward?"

"No. I believe it might help me get over my little brother's death. It _will_ be hard in the beginning, though..."

"I wish you luck then. Remember that I'll help you carry the burden of loss. All right?"

The man only nodded in silence, deep in thought.

"You're not the only one with a brother," I added. Malik turned his attention back to me, interested. "I don't know what happened to him after he left Masyaf. I just hope he's safe."

"... What was his name?"

"Master Suhayl," a voice from the doorway spoke. An Informer stood there, much equipment in his arms. "Your new equipment for your new rank."

_'Phew... Saved...'_ I thought, sighing under my breath. "Thank you. Just put them on my desk, please. Safety and peace to you, Brother."

The Informer obeyed and bowed as soon as he did. "Safety and peace to you, Suhayl, Malik." He walked out of the room, leaving with his assignment done.

"I'd better leave as well, I suppose," Malik said after the Informer left. "I must go to Jerusalem, after all."

"Today? I thought you were leaving tomorrow."

"I am preparing today. Tomorrow, I will depart," he replied, standing up to leave.

"Oh." I looked away again and moved my legs over the windowsill to the outside.

"Be careful!"

"I will."

"How many times have you done that before?" Malik asked, trying to ensure my safety.

"Erm... This would be the first time."

Malik deadpanned, glaring at me for my recklessness. "Get over here before you fall!"

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled. "I won't fall. Have a little faith, why don't you."

"Suhayl!"

"I'm trying something new."

"Now?! Before I leave to Jerusalem?! You are not doing much to help!"

I laughed at his reaction. But then, I really shouldn't worry him so much. "All right. I'm sorry, Mali-- Uwaahh!"

I tried to swing my legs to the other side, but slipped in the process and fell. I grabbed onto the ledge as Malik ran towards me. He was at a disadvantage, with only one arm to lift me up. Knowing this, he yelled out, "Someone, help!"

As if on cue, I heard footsteps running into the room and felt another arm grab mine. I looked up and saw Altair. Malik didn't seem to mind who came to help because my life was basically in danger and continued trying to pull me up. In a matter of seconds, I was finally pulled up and flew into the room due to my light weight, knocking the two men over. Somehow, my hood managed to stay on. I immediately stood up and helped Malik up. As soon as he was on his feet, he smacked me in the head and scolded, "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, Malik..." I replied, rubbing my head.

"Fine, ignore the one who saved you," Altair said, standing up.

I turned to the taller man and replied, "I-I'm sorry for your trouble."

"No need to apologize, _Master_ Suhayl," he said sarcastically as he bowed and started leaving. "It was my pleasure."

"Ah--!"

"You shouldn't have wasted your breath on him, Suhayl," Malik advised. "Now then, I'm leaving as well. Don't do that again!"

I nodded as he left after Altair and closed the door behind him. I locked it and turned to my new equipment at my desk. I had to admit: today was a close call. Anyone could have found out my secret, directly _and_ indirectly. Indirectly when Malik asked the name of my brother. Directly when my hood could have flown off when Malik and Altair saved me! I could only thank fate for that. But who knows what I was thinking when I did what I did to make Malik worry about me so!

I am a nonbeliever of God. I only think of God as a universal spirit, and not as a man who watches over us all in a place called 'heaven.' I guess you could say I'm an atheist, but don't get me wrong. I believe in the supernatural without a doubt! And besides, it's not like I'm against God. Believers need God. They need faith. Just like the ones they so hate: the Assassins.

My new equipment consisted of a short blade, throwing knives along with a larger belt to hold them, Assassin's gloves, new boots for mobility, and a new sword with more power. I put them on, ready for anything, but I wasn't used to so much weight. This would give me a disadvantage and so, I had to start adapting to it, like a true assassin.

_'I wonder... Altair probably just happened to pass by, but why? Was he looking for someone?'_ I thought to myself as I left my room for the training ring. I decided to adapt to my new equipment there. The more I get used to it, the better. You have to admit: Why was Altair in the living quarters of the fortress? And on the fourth floor for that matter. Because he was one of the best Assassins, his room should have been on the fifth floor, closer to the exit leading to the watchtower. So, why did he go further downstairs? He was most likely looking for someone, but apparently changed his mind as I saw him walk towards the nearest staircase. Was he looking for me? Oooh, I must have done a really bad impression to make him change his mind! The plan for making him respect Malik and me must have gone 'kaboom!' right then and there! That... can't be good...

* * *

"No." 

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

I groaned. My now former Instructor refused to let me train. Needless to say, I was being persistent and so was he. I walked away in defeat, my former peers staring after me in pity. Al Mualim had ordered that no one let me train or exert myself so much to the point that my wounds would open once more. I cursed the old man for restricting me, but half appreciated the concern.

Now what do I do?

Fate answered my question and hopes by sending the same informer from earlier to tell me that I had been summoned by the old man again. Just wait a second... Hold your horses. I'm being restricted from training and now I'm being summoned, most likely the reason being a mission to do. Make up your mind, dear Master Al Mualim!

This time, the Head Assassin was alone, staring outside the large windows at the village he ruled. He turned around when he heard my footsteps approaching.

"What is it you want, Master?" I asked, bowing.

"Suhayl. I apologize for summoning you again, but this is urgent," Al Mualim replied. "I also apologize about restricting you from training. I saw that you were upset after you walked away from the Training Ring."

"It's fine, Master. I appreciate the concern. Now what is the urgent matter that you summoned me here for?"

"Ah, yes... Well, it is not exactly urgent, but it _is_ important."

_'Get on with it already...'_ I thought impatiently.

"I need you to accompany our demoted star on his missions coming up after he finishes the current one."

"Eh?!" I stopped and calmed down, then continued, "And why exactly do I have to go with him?"

"Again, I apologize. You must go with him so that you can give me a report on his progress."

"Progress on what?"

"I do not like your tone, boy," Al Mualim said warningly, then continued to answer my question. "His personality, whether or not he is changing into a better man and a better assassin."

"Why _me_?"

"Guide him. I know the type of person you are, Suhayl. Lead him in the right direction. You start tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"To Damascus. Altair will explain."

"But you haven't told him yet, have you?"

"... No. Relax today and let your wounds heal. Dismissed."

* * *

So short... TT I don't know what else to write in this chapter. And anyway, what else _can_ Nadirah do? She's restricted from training for good reason and there's just not that many things to do in Masyaf... I think. Yeah... I don't know why Nadirah made that little incident with the window in the first place! I guess you could say that she made a vow that she would change for the future, whatever may come. She's afraid of heights and she was about to fall into the haystack down there, not that Malik knew about it. She wanted to overcome her fear at the time, now that she had been promoted. She would have to be stronger. ... Sometimes, I get sooo confuuused! Once in a while, I had to stop and ask myself whether or not Nadirah is being a boy or not, which she has to be in order for no one to find out her little secret. Boyish actions or not. I get confused to the point that I'm like, "Screw this!" Yeah, let's make Malik and Altair follow along with actions that aren't boyish at all... No! They're too smart! Gah... I'm going crazy here... You have to wonder how Nadirah kept this up for so long... 

Someone help here...


	3. Teacher and Student

A/N's note: Please review!

In this chapter, you'll finally see Nadirah's actual appearance! I'll notify you guys once I've uploaded my drawings of Nadirah into DeviantArt so you can see her. She's really pretty, I think...

* * *

**_Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not_**

_**Ch. 3: Teacher And Student**_

The next day, I woke with anticipation to go back to Damascus, back to another good friend. The entire night, I had my hood on, even while sleeping, incase anyone would barge in. But, of course, it was quite irritating, what with the extra heat, leading to more of my tossing and turning. The cold mountain air, however, balanced that out. Oh, how I had enjoyed the cold breeze on my face...! Now, if my hood didn't fly off so often, it'd be a lot better... for my own sake.

I finally took it off after barricading the door, revealing light brown hair that draped gracefully past my shoulders down to the middle of my back and slender light gray eyes. I flipped my hair up to refresh from the heat and took a plain hairbrush from a small hand-made basket on my desk. My mother made the basket before she passed away. It was but one of my few memoirs of her.

I grabbed my hair and placed it over my left shoulder, then started brushing it, little by little. The tugging on the knots irritated me slightly, but I did not utter a sound; only winced once in a while. In a few moments' time, I was done. I tucked my hair into my hood again, making sure that others would not see it. Now ready, I unbarricaded the door and exited the room, making sure that I did not forget anything on the way out.

I walked down the stairs of the living quarters, greeting the assassins I knew as I went by, and down the carved in slopes of the cliff that the fortress sat upon. As soon as I passed the entrance gates, my eyes widened when I realized that I never asked Al Mualim what my mode of transportation to Damascus would be. I turned on my heel quickly and started running back to the fortress, but stopped abruptly when I almost bumped into a fellow assassin. I took a step back and looked up.

"Altair!" Did I say 'fellow?'

"Al Mualim told me everything this morning," the former Master Assassin started. "And don't worry. He said that Kadar's horse is now yours."

He answered the question in my head. But the answer stopped me in my tracks. Kadar's horse? Now mine? Just the mention of Kadar's name almost shattered me like glass and I turned away from Altair in sadness.

"Th... Thank you," I replied.

The man noticed my sudden change in attitude and placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Come, Suhayl."

That was all he said. He continued past me towards his own horse. I looked up at him again and smiled half-heartedly. Maybe he was already changing...

"Suhayl!" Altair shouted impatiently from the top of his horse.

Maybe not. I glared at him and obeyed, almost stomping over to my new horse. Wait, why should I obey him? I was _his_ superior now. _He_ should be obeying _me_! No... It would be wise not to let that go to my head.

I listened to Altair as he explained his mission. It actually wasn't my business. I was only sent to watch over him and lead him the right way, not help him on his mission. Well, he had nine missions, technically. He was sent to kill nine men who fed the Crusades. The first one was Tamir, a Black Market Merchant. I had heard of him. After all, I had gone mostly to Damascus for my missions and overheard many speak of Tamir. Many of my missions linked to him in some way, as a matter of fact... I had seen him around a few times too, inspecting the arms being sold at his souk. I was impressed with the stock when I wandered around in my spare time, but Tamir continued to degrade it.

Damascus... What a relief, to be in the city that comforted me the most out of the two cities I've truly been in-- this one and Masyaf. But something told me that I would go to other cities later on, considering my promotion and Altair's situation affecting me as well.

The two of us put our horses near a small stable, tying the reins on it. We snuck into the city using fellow scholars to disguise ourselves. The guards had not suspected a thing. The moment we were clear of guards, we left the pack of holy scholars and Altair started heading another way. I ran in front of him to stop him.

"Altair! We must go to the Rafiq at the Bureau! Do not jump straight into investigations without his notice!" I scolded.

The man glared and grunted, then crossed his arms, waiting for an order.

I glared back, obviously displeased with his behavior so far. "Follow me." I walked a few steps past him, grabbing his tunic to make sure he followed. I could not trust him--not yet.

He slapped my hand away and I stopped to look at him. He crossed his arms, the expression on his face clearly saying that he did not to be dragged along-- that he would follow as much as he didn't want to. I shook my head once and continued walking, turning my head once in a while to make sure he was following me. He was.

Without encountering trouble, we finally made it to the Assassin's Bureau of Damascus. My spirit lifted so high; I was full of cheer again. So blithe to be back in the place I loved so much in possibly the entire world... Here was my true passion, my truest friend of all, and practically my home. I climbed down first (quickly, too) before Altair, but did not bother waiting for him and ran ahead into the next room. I burst behind the counter and pounced on the man there.

"Master!" I shouted childishly, embracing the Rafiq as he caught me. I called him 'Master' because he was the one who helped me find that passion I mentioned before: art. He was my teacher, as I was his student. He gladly volunteered to teach me the type of art he so loved as well. 'Twas pottery and painting. Ah, how fun!

"Suhayl! Glad to see you here, though you should really stop that," he replied in his usual cheerful tone, referring to my pouncing. "I am becoming old, you know..."

I glared playfully, breaking the embrace and crossing my arms. "You're thirty! You're still young!"

"Ah, yes, you are never too old for pretending to be a pouncing cat," the older man replied jokingly, smiling and pointing his index finger up in a matter-of-factly way. Changing the subject, he said, "I heard you were promoted. I am so proud! Congratulations!"

Master was not only a friend and a teacher, but also a fatherly figure to me. He reminded me of my father so much, they could have been brothers! Master always supported me and cheered me on. There was no doubt that, in a way, he was my only family left.

I heard Altair enter the room and turned around to face him. I replied to the Rafiq behind me, "Thank you, Master, but the promotion came with a few cons." I gestured towards Altair with my head, showing him the so-called con.

"Ah, yes... Al Mualim mentioned as much."

I merely nodded and the two men discussed the mission. I did not need to pay attention, after all, for this was not my mission. It was Altair's, and I was only sent to watch over him and guide him the right way. Pardon for being so repetitive...

Once the two were done, I exited the counter and climbed up the entrance of the Bureau, Altair soon following.

"So?" I asked once Altair came outside.

"So what? Weren't you listening?" Altair asked, almost expecting a yes.

"It's not my mission, novice," I replied bitterly. "Now, where do you want to start gathering information? I suggest Tamir's own souk. I've heard much mention of him there."

"You know about him! Tell me!"

"Hell, no," I snapped rudely. "Your first mistake was knowing too much. You must earn the knowledge on your own. I'm sure Al Mualim said this as well."

Altair did not respond.

"I'm sure you understand. Now answer my question."

Altair answered after thinking about it carefully. The next destination: Tamir's souk. Altair headed to an edge of the building, ready to jump to another, but I stayed behind. He looked back at me as I headed to the ladder. I seemed timid to him, reluctant of following, which I was, rooted to the surfaces beneath me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think? To the souk, of course."

"It looks like more than that."

I didn't reply and continued down the ladder. Altair followed quickly, probably wanting answers.

"Tell me," he said, almost demandingly. "What's wrong?" Yep, he wants answers. By now, he was at the streets with me. I walked at a fast pace, hoping that he would not catch up to have a chance to ask. However, he was slightly faster than I and my efforts to avoid proved futile.

"Like I'll tell you! The only way you'll learn anything about me is if you earned my respect and my friendship. Since you have neither, I shall not tell you. The only thing you've earned from me is my gratitude for saving me that one time!"

"You're _not_ welcome!"

I came at a full stop and glared daggers at the man, eyes narrow, brows furrowed, and a rare scowl on my face.

"What!" I exclaimed, enraged.

"Well, you stole everything from me! Why should I accept _your_ gratitude?"

"You should be grateful that anyone in the clan ever gave you anything, you arrogant bastard!"

"You're one to talk!" He was referring to the fact that I had no father either now. Our voices rose with each sentence, each word. Guards and others were starting to look at the commotion we were causing. They didn't start after us until I said the most foolish thing I've ever said.

"At least my father was a great and honorable assassin renowned in the Brotherhood!" I immediately clapped my hands to my mouth in realization to what I just said. Altair's eyes widened as he slapped his hand to my mouth as well in reflex. His other hand rested on the back of my head. We looked around only to see everyone staring at us... especially the guards, who were glaring, their hands on their swords, ready to unsheathe them.

One guard shouted, "Assassins!"

I pried Altair's hand off me and shouted, "Run!"

And so the chase began. Altair led me by the hand as we ran in the opposite direction from where the most amounts of guards were. We turned a few corners, trying to find a hiding place, but realized that we kept getting found. I pulled away from Altair and headed another direction down an alley. I didn't dare look back, feeling eyes at the back of my head. Not a second later, the stare went away as I turned a corner and jumped into a coincidentally placed haystack. I waited there until I was sure the coast was clear. Cautiously, I jumped out of the haystack for my hood always came off whenever I did so. I put it on again after quickly brushing the hay strands off my hair and continued out the alleyway to look for Altair.

Augh! The bastard! Just the thought of him made me angry! What would the sight of him do! Why, that ungrateful, arrogant, little...! Augh!

My worst concern came when the one that everyone in the brotherhood despised appeared before my eyes in an instant after walking in the streets for a while. Now, I agreed with the entire Assassiun. Now, I had finally opened my eyes to the reason why they despised him so. I cursed myself for being a fool for trying to give Altair a second chance. That chance had now been wasted and I would show no mercy. I crossed my arms and glared daggers at the man before me. He returned the expression.

"Let's go," I said briefly.

Altair merely nodded and led the way to the souk.

As he gathered the information needed at the souk, I watched in a corner, receiving a few suspicious glances from the passing citizens of Damascus. The man told me the information he gathered with a negative attitude (no surprise), but I waved it off and said that it was not my job to be able to tell whether he was ready for the assassination or not. How many times would I have to repeat my role to him until it actually gets through to his thick head...? Plenty, apparently.

Finally! The day was done! He was finished with gathering information and we could go back to the Bureau. The information was sufficient enough. However, the man insisted he collect more in nearby bars. I never said he decided that he was done, now did I? The sun was already down. The goddess of night would soon complete spreading her blanket of stars over the sky. But _no_! It wasn't enough for Altair!

Master would get worried, wouldn't he? That we were still out at night, collecting information? There would be drunks and everything would become a whole lot dangerous than in the daytime! I grew paranoid with these thoughts and complained to Altair that he collected enough information-- that we should go back to the Bureau and rest for tomorrow's mission.

"You know, for having a higher rank than I now, you sure are not playing the part," Altair retorted calmly, looking over his shoulder at me as he headed to the entrance of a bar in front of us.

"I was promoted to such a high rank only recently!" I glared. "It should be expected!"

"Then do the _un_expected. Isn't that what an assassin does?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but stopped in realization. He was right. My father would agree. I really _have_ been a fool. He was also correct on his tactics. A bar had much information no matter what. To go at night... even better. Drunks always gave away information they normally wouldn't and so it was easier to gain information without the usual conflict of the day.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly before we entered the bar.

Altair stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated a little louder than before.

"For what, dear _Master_ Suhayl?"

I immediately glared again. "I'm apologizing. Don't make me change my mind. May I remind you that I'm the only one in the brotherhood that is being kind to you?"

Altair stayed silent for a while before answering, "I don't care."

My glare intensified by tenfold in anger to the rude and inconsiderate reply. "Forget it, then."

Altair turned back to the door and entered the bar. I followed. A few torches and a huge fireplace at the end lighted the bar. Saracen guards sat at tables, talking of what happened during the day and other subjects I dare not mention, along with politics. I saw as thugs asked for more refills and became drunk after another huge gulp of wine. It was too obvious. I stayed near the door as Altair went ahead to an empty table near some Saracen guards to listen in on their conversations. I eyed the drunks, disgusted. I wanted to leave right that moment. There was no telling what would happen.

A thin old man eventually approached me with staggering steps. Again, obviously drunk. I stepped back cautiously. He started, "Wha's ah cha'min' yun ladeh doin' 'ere in ah place-- hic!-- li' this? Hic!"

I stepped back again. How'd he know? "What are you talking about?" I replied. "I'm a boy and I'm quite appalled that you call me a lowly creature such as a woman!" I said every word with difficulty, but got the sentence out well enough to not cause suspicion.

"Yeh sure look li' ah woman. Hic!" He walked away after that and I sighed with relief. That was too close... I went outside before that happened again. Altair was done before I knew it and we finally left to the Bureau. More relief. I embraced Master again when we came back and fell asleep in his arms, tired from today's excitement. I missed him and he really was worried. I was right.

* * *

I woke up on the pillows in the first room, facing the entrance of the Bureau, which was filled with bright light from above. Sunlight made me tired and I turned away only to be face-to-face with Altair. I jumped and scurried to the next room to the Rafiq. I didn't want to be near that man! No way!

"Little one! I see you are awake," said Master in his usual cheerful tone. "Why are you on the floor?"

I had grabbed onto one of his ankles like a puppy, crouched and nose to the floor. I had always done that whenever I woke here in the morning. As to why... it varied. In this case, I just wanted to stay away from Altair and I was creeped out by waking next to him. I didn't answer Master's question and stayed on the ground, poking at the vases in the bottom shelf.

Master continued his latest work, not minding my actions. It was quiet in the Bureau, except for a few birds chirping and the chattering of the citizens outside. Master broke the silence, "Suhayl, do you not need to be writing a report to Al Mualim about the progress with your mission?"

"I don't want to," I replied, grabbing some pigments and a vase.

"Duty comes first, little one. And now that you've increased to such a high rank, the task is mandatory."

"Master, I thought writing reports was the job of the Bureau Leaders." I dipped a brush into one of the pigments and began painting the vase, coming up with a few original designs along the way.

The older man chuckled quietly. "Not always. You'd better get to work."

"But I'm tired." I looked up at him innocently with a childish tone. This only resulted in more chuckling from him. He took some parchment from the first shelf and a quill from the counter. He handed to me as I groaned to complain. He knew that he need not words to state that it was for my own good and he pointed to the chess table at the end of the room. I set the vase and materials aside on the last shelf and crawled over to the chess table with the parchment and quill. While I waited for Altair to wake up, I wrote the report and finished it. Master tied the paper to a bird and sent it off to Masyaf.

I sighed in relief as I leaned against the counter. "Finally... I see no need to write these reports. After all, Altair always talks to Al Mualim after a mission. Doesn't he? Can't Al Mualim see for himself whether Altair has changed or not? Apparently not! He is much too blind!" I ranted. Due to that, Altair had woken up and glared at me for speaking badly of his dear master. I stuck my tongue out at him rudely.

"Don't be such a child," he said, standing up. Master gave him a feather and we left again, this time for the real part of his mission.

I pouted. "Why can't I stay? I've already sent my report..." I mumbled.

Altair said nothing and continued on his way. He jumped from the Bureau roof to another, not considering what happened the day before. I was hesitant to follow. After a while, I decided to face my fear again and took a few steps back, then ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped. I continued this for a while, still hesitant, until I finally arrived at the souk, where Tamir was stabbing an old man to death. I gasped softly and turned my head away. I still wasn't quite used to such violent actions.

I climbed down using a ladder and searched for Altair, trying to avoid the bloody sight of the old man's body in the central fountain. Not a moment later, I jumped when I saw Altair right in front of me. I had almost bumped into him and cursed at myself for not spotting him before. Who wouldn't? I mean, he's wearing almost all white! In a poor district, where most attire is dark, it should be pretty obvious.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he calmly looked back to see me. He turned attention back to his target as I watched. He assassinated Tamir effortlessly, talked to him before he left the older man to die, and ran quickly in my direction once the guards saw what he had done. Altair grabbed my upper arm, dragging me along to safety. I prayed to fate that we would not hide in a haystack. My prayer was answered when we instead turned a corner and sat on a bench and waited until the guards gave up. When they did, Altair and I stood from our hiding place and continued to the Bureau with caution. He told me of Tamir's warning and what he said to the young assassin. I actually listened, knowing from the information given that things would be a lot harder than what happened here in Damascus. I _had_ to listen.

When we arrived at the Bureau, I continued my work until we were ready to go and until all the commotion stopped. Altair had told Master that his mission was accomplished after showing the bloody feather and hanging it at his waist. The alarm stopped ringing after a few hours. We were ready to go and I hadn't even finished my vase! I whined as Altair dragged me away. A funny sight, to be sure.


	4. A City I Dread Visiting Again

A/N's Note: Sorry it took so long... So busy with homework... Now to work on Chapter 5. Please review!

* * *

_**Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not?**_

_**Ch. 4: A City I Dread Visiting Again**_

We arrived in Masyaf. Altair and Al Mualim spoke to each other. I waited downstairs in the library to entertain myself before the old man summoned me next. I saw as Altair walked down the stairs and approached me. I returned the book I was holding to its proper place and faced the man. Altair did not need words to say what he wanted to say. I nodded and walked past him to the stairs.

"Suhayl, I have received your report," Al Mualim said once I came before him. "I am not satisfied with progress."

"I am not satisfied either," I replied quickly. "My report reflected my own feelings about his progress. He really irritates me!"

"... I see. This is why I chose you. Did you not state in your report that you gave him many chances? That he did not take them?"

I nodded. "Why, then, was I the one chosen to guide him the right way?" I asked, still confused.

"Unlike the others, you seem to be the only one that sees through another and sees who they truly are. You accept them as they are. I want you to do the same with Altair. The next time you send a report, indicate that you are doing so. Make him learn from his mistakes."

I stayed silent for a while in thought. "... Is that all you wanted to see me for?" I asked.

The old man nodded and waved me off to dismiss me. I obliged. Altair didn't seem to want to take a rest, dedicated to his work. To be honest, I didn't mind that he was so dedicated; it was an admirable characteristic of his. Also, on days like this one, there was nothing for me to do, so I didn't care about leaving Masyaf right after coming back. I didn't care if Altair wanted to leave so soon.

This time, we rode to Acre. The path to the port city was unfamiliar to me and I thanked Altair mentally that he knew the way. I payed undivided attention to the surroundings, just incase I ever had to go to Acre again or leave it. We were almost there; I had seen a Crusader camp along the way and the smell had changed slightly. Malik had told me at Jerusalem that Acre had a sinister aura. I could feel it for myself as we came closer to our destination.

The sky had become dark and the stench became stronger. It was the stench of death... I cringed when I saw where it came from. Bodies-- lifeless, bloody, lined or piled up, covered with white fabrics. It was a sickening sight to see, especially for me because of my sudden and extreme promotion. On the other hand, Altair didn't seem to care, probably quite used to it.

Altair and I left our horses outside the city walls in a stable again and entered the city with scholars whom we had earned the trust of. With my command, we headed to the Assassin's Bureau. Of course, I didn't know the location and Altair unwillingly led the way. As we went, I tried to memorize the surroundings, completely disregarding the dead bodies... or at least trying. I realized why they were there: Acre had just been conquered, had it not? This city is obviously in ruins, what with the burning and destroyed buildings and the bloody stains on the ground. Yet, people still live here. How could they handle living in such a place, calling it their home?

A question made its way into my mind. Altair had to be the one to answer it. As I walked behind him through the streets of Acre, I averted my gaze from the surroundings to the man.

"Altair," I started. He glanced over his shoulder briefly at me to show that he was paying attention. "From your experience in Acre, I would like to know what you think about it. Since this is my first time here, I want to learn more about it first through one who knows it well."

Without looking away from the path, he answered indifferently, "Acre is very... violent. The place is in ruins from being conquered recently. The beggars are quite annoying. However, with a higher multitude of guards, I prefer it to the other cities. It has much more activity, so missions are often assigned for Acre. From my own experience, I would say that Acre is a cruel city with many men who must die for the favor of the people that unwillingly follow."

I merely stared, registering what he said into my mind. So, Malik and Kadar were correct; even Altair agreed that it had a negative atmosphere-- and yet, he enjoyed the fact. None of this came as a surprise... Ignoring the mixed stenches of death and smoke and a few beggars along the way, we finally arrived at the Assassin's Bureau and entered the second room. An old man stood behind the counter, feeding the birds there. He seemed strict, but obviously too weak to continue the job of the assassin. I looked around at the Acre Bureau as the old Rafiq greeted Altair bitterly. I chuckled softly; everyone in the Order now looked down upon Altair due to his actions and this Rafiq reflected those feelings. I had to wonder myself whether or not I was included in that group. I noticed that, most of the time, I was not so rude to Altair as everyone else had been, but instead willing to forgive and forget. There were times when I grew impatient and bitter towards the man, yes. But I had been quite quick to shrug off any of those minor events and looked at how exactly Altair may have changed in comparison to before and during the mission to underneath King Solomon's Temple. As far as I've seen though, he hasn't changed much at all-- only a little.

"Boy, what is your name?" I heard a voice ask me, pulling me out of my thoughts. It had to be the old man and it was. I confirmed that when I turned to reply.

"Suhayl Ibn-Ahmed." I managed to restrain myself from saying my own name instead of my older brother's. Although I usually had to introduce myself with that name, I always felt the need to be reminded of my real name somehow. Introducing myself as my brother made me remember and miss him. I wondered where he was, what he was doing, what became of him.

The Rafiq smiled widely at me. "Ahmed's son! Your father was a good friend of mine. If you ever need anything, you can come to me."

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you." I was glad to know that my father stayed true to his name and that he had so many connections that I would be helped willingly by people in the Order that I didn't even know. I continued, "I would like to stay here, though..."

"Why?" Altair asked. "You want to stay away from me?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all. I simply don't like Acre. Horrible place, really."

Altair stared at me surprised. Ever since the incident, no one had smiled at him. No one had been this kind. Everyone wanted to keep their distance from such a disgrace. I seemed to be the only exception.

The Rafiq told Altair where he should search for information. The young assassin listened intently, though he actually couldn't care less. He felt he could have started the mission all by himself without coming here to the Bureau. All he needed to do was go up a tower, look around, perform a Leap of Faith, and gain information in suspicious areas. He didn't need advice or be told what to do. He earned his position before being demoted fair and square. A master assassin! And now, he had to act like an amateur like when he first joined the Order. Ridiculous, he thought.

I covered my face with my hands in frustration once the Rafiq finished talking to Altair; I had to go back out there! Nooooo!! My first time in Acre and I hated it! Hate, I tell you! I complained under my breath as Altair and I climbed out of the Bureau (not without being dragged by the man again at one point). My complaints were not heard, thankfully.

I followed Altair to wherever he was heading for information, unfortunately jumping from roof to roof constantly. Ever since what happened in Damascus, we had not walked within the crowds. And who's fault was that?!

Damn it all... it was mine...

Altair's target was Garnier de Naplouse, grandmaster of the Hospitalier Knights. I had actually heard very little about the man and was curious as to what crime he ever committed. But I resisted from asking Altair, who probably knew just as little.

We passed a circular fountain surrounded by four rectangular ponds and spotted an Informer near the stairs. We approached him and he spoke from beneath his facemask: "Master Suhayl! Altair." He uttered Altair's name bitterly as everyone else in the Brotherhood in contrast with how he happily greeted me. I slightly shook my head in disapproval.

"What brings you here?" the Informer continued.

"Fahd," I said as a small laugh escaped my lips, "I know you are not here for nothing. Al Mualim sent you, did he not?"

Although I could not see, I could tell that Fahd the Informer was smirking under his mask. But he did not respond immediately. I tapped my foot impatiently before warning, "Spit it out, Fahd, and answer my question."

"Of course, Master," Fahd bowed. He replied, "You saw right through me. Unfortunately, Al Mualim has sent me to test Altair. If he passes, I shall share some information about Garnier de Naplouse." He told Altair that he was to collect Masyaf flags that he had spread out in the area. Altair sped off after that, for he was being timed with three minutes. As soon as Altair was out of earshot, Fahd chuckled, "He won't make it on time... He is too much of a disgrace in the Clan."

I stepped closer to the man threateningly and growled lowly, "Back off, Fahd. Don't disrespect him. He is my responsibility and if you disrespect him, you disrespect me. Now give him a chance. Is that clear?"

The Informer yielded to my tone, which was enough to make him think twice. He fell silent until Altair came back after about one minute and a half. I smiled at the approaching man and patted him on the back once he reached us. Altair looked at me in confusion; he could swear that I was bipolar. In Damascus, I acted hostile to him. Now in Acre, I was completely different-- like an old friend that wouldn't give up hope! I shrugged at his bewildered expression and smiled warmly before Fahd spoke again. He gave Altair information about Garnier de Naplouse as he promised, making a few hidden insults as he went along. I glared in warning at him to show that I noticed those few insults. He didn't stop until he finished and walked away. Was he persistent or what?!

"What was that all about?" I heard Altair ask curiously.

"What what was?" I asked back, turning to face him.

"You were glaring at Fahd."

"Oh! That? He was insulting you a fair bit of times," I replied to his question casually. He still had a questioning look upon his face, however, and I continued, "You need to be given a chance and not treated so harshly. After all, I was talking to Malik before he left for Jerusalem. I said that it was an accident; Robert threw you out of the room-- there was no way back, was there?"

Altair shook his head in response. "If there was, I would have come back."

"Good. I do not doubt that."

There was a pause-- a silence for a moment except for the crowd of Acre. The man spoke again, "You are strange, boy."

"And if I am?"

Altair only stared with his piercing chestnut brown eyes and walked away after he shook his head in even more confusion. I chuckled softly before following. As we explored the Poor District of Acre, Altair gained more information from interrogation, eavesdropping, pickpocketing, and another Informer that we encountered near the cliffs looking down on the sharp rocks of the sea. I kept my distance from the stone wall that prevented anyone from falling in, still paranoid. The Informer Yushua was a cowardly man; he was always being discovered and ran away each time, in hopes that someone else would rid of the one that spotted him. This time was no exception and Altair answered his prayers. Altair helped in exchange for information, but not without annoyance at Yushua's cowardess. I could not help but be slightly irritated as well.

We went back to the Bureau by midnight like before. I dropped onto the pillows in the first room as soon as we arrived. I was tired and did not waste time to take the chance to sleep. Altair gave the information he gained to the old Rafiq, obtaining the eagle feather after that as approval.

* * *

"You'd better go on ahead, Altair. I'm staying to write my report," I explained to the taller man who woke me up for the mission. I spoke into one of the pillows, still tired, but I knew Altair heard me.

"Didn't Al Mualim say that you had to accompany me constantly?" Altair asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you want me to? I will come if that is your wish." I pushed myself up from the ground and looked at him curiously.

He nodded. "Please. Just watch me. I shall prove myself worthy to the Master and the Brotherhood."

I stared, eyes narrow in suspicion. "So you're not doing this for the people, but instead for yourself..."

Altair did not reply and stood up from his crouching position, then walked over to the exit. I shook my head in disapproval; still a selfish one, I see. Nonetheless, I stood up and stretched before climbing out of the Bureau lazily. As I followed the demoted star, thoughts ran through my head again.

I _was_ curious about Garnier. Why not come along then? And surely, if I did not, Al Mualim would have my head! If I had stayed behind, I would not be following my mission. Everyone in the Brotherhood knew that the old man did not tolerate such things, such actions... Everyone in turn knew the consequences. Not that I minded my mission, but... All right, I _did_ in the _beginning_. Still! Hmm... What changed that, I wonder? Was it the fact that I seemed such a merciful person to others? Tch, right... I can never be too sure. Besides, they've not seen the other side of me.

When we arrived at Garnier's hospital, I noticed a few people staggering in their walk and covering their faces as if insane. Each time one came near, they would shove them like a scared cat, clawing at the victim. For all I knew, they probably _were_ insane. Then, the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. Were these Garnier's so-called patients? Were these men and women a result of his experimentations? I had heard about the doctor's actions last night before I fell into my deep slumber, when Altair and the old Rafiq were conversing about the mission. I was curious and decided to listen. However, I had been much too tired and did not hear the end of their conversation. When Altair would strike and a few more details, I did not know. Was the doctor actually heartless? What was his intention in these experimentations of his? Too many questions... Perhaps I would find out the answers soon.

Altair and I made our way inside with the help of a few fellow scholars. There were no problems encountered. Inside, there were men and women with similar attire to the insane ones just outside. But they walked around casually. Of course, a few screams from the actual interior of the hospital broke that casualty and the silence that came with it. Blood-curdling screams... I flinched slightly, not used to this type of environment. Those screams... were not the type I was used to. The only screams I had ever heard in my life were of minor pain, surprise, and battle cries, but never this... Never these painful and sorrowful screams. My eyes widened and I hugged myself, suddenly cold from the thought. Altair noticed and turned to me to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by the yell of a man bursting out from inside, shouting how Garnier was mad and deranged. He ran up to everyone, yelling in their faces, grabbing their shoulders and shaking them back and forth. Two guards emerged and caught the scrawny man, beating him in the process. Suddenly, the central doors slammed open and an old man surrounded by more Hospitalier knights came out, commanding the two guards to stop. The old man had a French accent and his bloodstained clothes just screamed 'mad doctor.' This had to be Garnier de Naplouse!

"Enough, my child! I asked you to retrieve the patient, not to kill him!" the old grandmaster scolded the two guards. He looked back down at the scared patient, his expression softened. "There, there... Everything will be all right."

"No, no!" the patient began, interrupting Garnier. "No! Don't touch me! Not again!"

"Cast out this fear. Else, I cannot help you."

"Help me?! Like you helped the others?! You took their souls! I saw! I saw!! But not mine! No, you'll not have mine!"

Garnier slapped the patient suddenly with the back of his hand sharply, hoping to knock "sense" into him. "Get a hold of yourself! You think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice..."

The patient pulled from the guards holding him and moved around at the crowd, pleading once more, the guards still restraining him. He spoke of how Garnier was a liar. Garnier, of course, did not take kindly to this.

"You should not have done that," Garnier said lowly, his demeanor quickly changing to emotionless. He turned and commanded something to the guards.

The patient spoke again, now defiant, "You cannot keep me here! I shall escape!"

Garnier turned again and glared, "You won't. Break his legs-- both of them."

The two other guards obeyed as I looked away. I wasn't ready for the sound of breaking bones and agonizing screams that came after. I wondered again why I was promoted to such a high rank. Garnier apologized to the man as the guards dragged the pained man inside the hospital. Garnier and the two other guards followed, closing the central door behind them, after Garnier shooed the other patients away with ease. I tensed, knowing that we would have to go inside to assassinate the Hospitalier Grandmaster and see the people suffering. Altair turned to me with an expression that looked almost concerned. I noticed and glanced at him.

"Suhayl, are you all right?"

My eyes widened in surprise at the man's question; it was unexpected, coming from him. I did not think he would ever be concerned about anyone, nonetheless someone he barely knew... someone like me. Rather than expressing my surprise and being rude, I smiled in approval and replied, "I'm fine, Altair. I appreciate your worry very much. I'm just not ready for this... kind of environment..." My smile faded as I finished.

Altair nodded slowly. "Of course. You've been promoted to a high rank so suddenly. You wouldn't be used to such sights, noises, or stenches."

"Glad you understand." I turned away from him and towards one of the entrances. "Well? Shall we continue?"

Altair nodded again and led the way inside. As soon as we made it in, we saw Garnier tending to one of his "patients." We heard him speaking to them in a caring voice. It was strange to hear him in such a tone, considering what had just happened. His voice held truth, comfort-- things that I did not sense before. He was acting like a true doctor, not a mad scientist. As we strolled through the small hospital, we overheard his conversations with his patients and I began to think different of Garnier, even beginning to admire the man. I glanced at Altair, who walked beside me on my left.

"Altair, it seems almost as if Garnier doesn't deserve his upcoming death," I whispered loud enough for only him to hear me. "He is not hurting these patients. Almost all of them love him like a father."

Altair did not respond and continued to follow Garnier.

"I shall speak to him."

"What!" The taller man finally spoke as I walked ahead of him. He tried to grab my upper arm, but failed; I was already nearing the doctor.

Garnier noticed me walking up to him shyly, as if I was not sure now whether or not to converse with him. He turned from his work and smiled kindly at me, making a gesture for me to approach.

"What is it you want, child?" he asked.

I stepped back, but continued approaching him, now confident. "May I talk to you, kind sir?"

"My ears are wide open. Tell me anything you want, my boy."

"I am not a patient here, but I would like to ask you a few questions. From what I see here, these women and men appear fine. So why do you treat them if there is nothing wrong with them?"

Garnier smiled a fatherly smile and patted my head. "But there is, my child. They are ill _inside_. They are still children-- _my _children. Until I know they are still well inside, they will still be children and will still need tending to. But, of course, I would be very hurt if ever they left me. You see, parents find it quite hard when their children are finally ready to leave. They even resort to tears... and I do not want tears. You have yet to understand this, child."

I nodded and stared at the old doctor. "Actually, I do understand. I lost my parents; I wasn't ready for them to leave me. I was very young when they passed away, you see..."

"Ah, but that wound can heal. It is when you lose your children that a wound of loss will take a long, long time to recover. You will learn to understand that one day."

I made a small smile and registered what he said. "Thank you for your wisdom, kind doctor..."

Not a second later, from behind the doctor came a blade though his neck. I flinched at Altair's sudden action, a little blood flying to my face. Altair took out a feather and wiped it gently across Garnier's bloodied neck. He slowly brought Garnier's lifeless body to the floor, closing his widened eyes soon after.

"Thank you for the distraction, boy," Altair whispered as he stood back up. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the middle of a group of scholars nearby. We folded our hands, acting like the scholars, and followed them out of the hospital. I stared in awe at Altair as we left the scholars and walked calmly back to the Bureau; He had made it out without anyone discovering him, without making much of a fuss, without guards chasing him this time... Such skill! Does Al Mualim expect me to be that good?

"... I wasn't talking to Garnier for a distraction," I said after a while. "I wanted answers and he did not deserve such a fate."

Altair stayed silent. That meant that he agreed! He just wasn't sure... The views of his dear master Al Mualim clouded his judgment. I had to wonder, too: Why had he really sent his star student to kill nine prominent men? Already, one of these men showed good will. Altair probably overheard my conversation with the doctor, making him more uncertain than before. Not only that, the patients proved that good will rather obviously; you couldn't ignore the fact.

At the Bureau, Altair expressed his uncertainty to the Rafiq, who responded with a tone as if the matter was obvious and something that Altair need not worry about. I wrote my report in the meanwhile and I vented the same uncertainty towards Al Mualim about the same case. He was holding something back, even from Altair! And whatever it was, it had to be important. I-- no, _we_ had to get to the bottom of this and get answers... eventually. I didn't care if it was too early in the mission to ask. Something told me that a few of the assassination targets would be similar to Garnier de Naplouse and I wasn't going to wait to find out.


	5. A Face Unveiled

A/N: You can probably guess what's going to happen here. Check my profile soon for a link to some pictures of Nadirah on Deviant Art.

**misikoblossom:** Thank you so much for your long review! You have no idea how happy it made me! No, I will not turn Nadirah into a Mary-Sue or any kind of dark character. I always like my characters to be positive in a significant way. I don't like dark... As for the transitions, I'm horrible at them... I'm in AP Art History and they don't like transitions when you write. So I'm in a bit of a pickle. Please forgive me if I don't follow transitions here. I never do realize if I'm using the transitions correctly or not...

* * *

_**Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not?**_

_**Ch. 5: A Face Unveiled**_

I waited...

And I waited...

Midway down the stairs of the library and next to the entrance of the Paradise, I waited for Altair and Al Mualim to finish their conversation. I tapped my foot impatiently and felt the guard behind me shift uncomfortably. He could most likely sense my anger, a strong aura radiating from me. Knowing this, I wanted to laugh softly, but the anger that had welled up inside me on the way home took over. Why did Garnier have to die?! He seemed a good man and did not fit either the descriptions that the Acre Rafiq and Al Mualim gave. Lies...

When I spoke to Garnier, I felt a bond form at that very moment. I felt as if I could have learned much from the old doctor! I felt as if, in reality, we had a lot in common! All that in _one_ moment, and _all_ destroyed in the next. How many of his "children" would grieve over his death? Would they have the same reaction to the news as I did after my father died? When my father died, we almost immediately received the news. I could remember my nine-year-old self in my mother's arms as she embraced me for comfort, my eyes welling with tears. I had pulled away from my mother's embrace, feeling the need to let those tears fall and cry. My brother ran after me to my room, where I jumped into the pillows on the floor in the corner farthest from the door to the right. I tried and tried to remind myself _not_ to cry, stifling the sobbing noises that came, because I was the daughter of a well-known assassin. Still, tears fell as I punched into the pillows in frustration, my brother attempting to comfort me. His attempts proved futile, however, and he sat there next to me, watching me cry myself to sleep.

I had a bond with my father, a daddy's little girl, and the news was too hard. He was the reason why I made it into the Brotherhood so easily. It was not entirely because of his status, but the techniques he taught me ever since I was a child. I know it sounds strange... "A little _girl_? Taught by her father in the art of the sword, nonetheless an _assassin_, who is sworn to secrecy about the Brotherhood? Ridiculous," you might say. Hey, my father had good reason to teach me Janna, the martial art of the assassins. The very first was self-defense. No surprise there since these days, even a walk in the daytime is dangerous for a woman. My father wanted the best for me... The second reason was one that you would not imagine from _any_ father in this time period: he actually wanted me to join the Hashashin. Yes, he actually did... Didn't I tell you that you would not imagine such a thing? He wanted both my brother and I to join. In the end, only I followed his wishes...

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Altair come down the stairs with my peripheral vision. My head snapped up and, without second thought, I flew past Altair and up the stairs to finally speak to the Grand Master. Altair stared after me, but stayed where he was, wanting to see what was about to occur. And he knew full well that he would be able to listen in easily as I skidded to a stop in front of Al Mualim's desk. My shoulders were tense, my fists clenched, and knees bent slightly with a wide stance.

I slammed my fist onto the desk as I yelled, "What is the meaning of this?! Why did Garnier have to die?!"

Al Mualim glared up at me from his seat. "Boy, you should know better than to raise your voice and question my commands!"

"I do not care! From what I see, your commands are not well reasoned!"

At this point, I had crossed the line and Al Mualim stood up, the back of his hand coming at me full force. I felt a stinging pain on the side of my face where my scar from Solomon's Temple was in an instant. However, I did not flinch when Al Mualim retorted, "Stay your tongue, you disrespectful boy!" He let his arm drop, still glaring daggers at me, and turned towards the window. I did not turn my head back to look at the old man and he continued, "You would do well to do so! As for your _insolent_ questions, you will learn when the time is right."

I scowled a rare scowl, looking at Al Mualim again. "When the time is right?! I will not wait for answers, old man!"

"This is my second warning: stay your tongue unless I give you leave to use it!"

"Then give me leave! I want answers! Why did Garnier have to die? Those patients...! They were like children to him and they responded with the notion that he was like a father to them in return. Then you end his life and start the suffering of those who became to know him and know him well! Why? Did you not know of this?"

"... I have received word from Altair that you spoke to Garnier. He said that you had a look upon your face as if you were brainwashed. It seems you _have_ been brainwashed, for you do not see the truth."

"What _is_ truth? Did you not teach us that nothing is true and everything is permitted? That the only truth is what we perceive something to be? I have perceived Garnier to be a good man and a few others that you have sent Altair to kill will be the same." I stood up straight again, now calming down. This was evident with my tone as it became softer and much more gentle with every word. "Grand Master, you know me. Everyone does... Even you have said yourself that I am a good judge of character. Or was I mistaken, for once in my life?"

The old man stayed silent, looking down upon the training ring, where assassins of every class honed their skills.

"I mean, does it really matter if our enemies are Templars?" I continued, shaking my head slightly. "Are they truly enemies? Or is it that we don't understand their true goals and that is the reason why we jump to conclusions and automatically make them enemies of Masyaf?"

Al Mualim seemed to be in deep thought; he was silent and still looking down at all his students. I turned on my heel and left him to his thoughts, letting him piece them together. I strolled calmly down the stairs. Noticing a presence in front of me out of the corner of my eye, I looked up from the steps, my left hand on the rail.

"Altair..." I trailed. "You were listening, weren't you?"

Altair shrugged. "Who couldn't, with that voice of yours?"

A small chuckle managed to escape my lips. "You have a point, I guess... Shall we leave to Jerusalem?"

The man simply nodded and turned to head down the stairs.

* * *

Jerusalem... Back to the holy land. We have returned. It was a relief to be in the presence of such a peaceful city after Acre. The air was fresh and the sights were beautiful. Could it be any better? Then again, we weren't inside yet. I haven't truly seen it. Who knows what else could be in there? Sure, there's the magnificent Dome of the Rock... but I mean besides that. Beggars... again. Guards, obviously. Plenty, too, all considered that it _is_ the holy city that the Crusaders and the Saracens are fighting over. Saracens would do well to protect it. What else? Possibly more mentally ill people like the ones in Acre... And you can't leave out the usual thugs, who are _so_ handy when you need knives.

Ah, what about the buildings? I've always been one for art, so there was no doubt that I'd take notice of the architecture. As a religious place, there would be a few churches here and there. No, not even churches! The more fitting category would be "chapels!" They should be small if there are even only a few. Churches nowadays are too large. I believe they are named Gothic cathedrals... I'm sure I saw one in Acre from a distance. My, how those reach the heights! If I was ever on those roofs... I would not last.

"Suhayl! What are you waiting for?" Altair said impatiently. He was already off the horse and nearing the entrance of the city.

I jumped in surprise and climbed off my horse, leading it quickly to the stable. Once I did so, I caught up to Altair, blending with scholars in the process. I apologized to Altair about not paying attention, for I was lost in thought, wondering about Jerusalem. He seemed to understand since he did not scold me about it and stayed quiet.

The minute we entered the city, there was a chapel next to the entrance as I had suspected. Already, there was also a man in front of the said chapel speaking of Talal, Altair's next target. I saw as Altair glanced at the man, making a note to come there eventually to obtain information. There was enough time to come back and interrogate, so Altair did not complain.

As we walked through the holy city, I took notice of the architecture and realized that this had to be the Rich District of Jerusalem. The golden domes in the sunlight gave it away the most. The rustication and the stripe patterns of the walls combined to make a complicated design, characteristic of the rich people's taste. Aside from the architecture, another huge giveaway was the attire of the citizens here, with their vibrant colors and golden embroidery.

When we arrived at the Bureau, I dashed into the main room, where I saw Malik looking at a map on the counter. I walked calmly in front of him and crossed my arms.

"What are you doing, Malik?" I asked, smiling.

Malik looked up from the map and stood up straight. Once he knew who I was, he smiled back and replied, "It should be quite obvious, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Of course. How are you?"

Malik and I heard footsteps before he could answer. We turned our attention to Altair, who stood at the doorway. Malik glared at him and answered my question bitterly, "I could have been better..."

"Safety and peace, Malik," Altair greeted, walking inside.

"Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?"

_'Malik...'_ I thought, disappointed at his attitude. Then again, he blames Altair for his younger brother's death. It was to be expected...

"Al Mualim has asked--"

"Asked for you to perform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself," Malik interrupted. "Out with it."

"Tell me what you know about the one they call Talal."

"Altair, it is your assassination and your target, not mine."

I looked back and forth between the two men as they argued. At one point, Malik raised his voice and I flinched. I never did react very well whenever my friends became angry. I was always optimistic and everyone knew that. To be faced with the exact opposite... I usually ran out of the room to get away from it, especially if a friend was angry at _me_. But not this time. Malik noticed my reaction and changed his mind as Altair was about to walk away. He told Altair where to search for information, but mentioned that the assassin did not deserve it. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he nodded as Altair turned to leave. I followed, feeling eyes on my back until I turned the corner.

* * *

During the missions, we encountered two different informers from last time. One was one of Altair's good friends, which I found hard to believe at first. His name was Safiy. He had a deep voice that I would soon learn to recognize from a mile away. He was a very kind man, so it actually wasn't a surprise that he still had faith in Altair, like me. As I spoke to him, the fact became less and less of a surprise.

The other informer was one of my former classmates, who had also been recently promoted. His name was Muti. I remembered when I always used his name at the end of every sentence each time I spoke to him. I loved his name _that_ much. Muti became used to it after a while and the habit was no different this time. Could you blame me? I couldn't resist! But, anyway, the most characteristic thing you could see in Muti currently was his admiration towards Altair. It was quite evident each time he spoke to the older assassin.

Altair interrogated, eavesdropped, and pickpocketed-- everything possible to gain information and learn about Talal. It was the same routine. Of course, Altair told me about the man as he collected more information. Talal was an archer and a slave trader. He usually ran far from battle in order to get a good shot. Needless to say, he was actually quite the sniper of sorts. However, an assassin would highly disagree with the master archer's methods. Assassins never liked for their targets to get away; they preferred close combat. I am no different. After all, I've always had horrible aim with the throwing knives!

Eventually, all the walking and waiting took its toll on me. I was incredibly bored of all the investigating and information. I needed a break! So far, Altair had not truly shown a change in personality or in his methods. Hell, he had the nerve to ask Malik what he knew about the target! Gaining information was his duty, not Malik's. Malik had pointed this out during their argument-- that Altair should _earn_ the information.

"Altair," I whispered when he came back from an interrogation investigation. "I'm going back to the Bureau, all right?"

Altair glanced at me curiously. "Are you sure?"

"You'll end up telling all the information you've gained to Malik. I don't have to hear it again, do I? And I trust that you have the experience to complete your investigations?" I explained. "I wish you good luck. Safety and peace."

Altair nodded. "Safety and peace to you as well. Be careful!"

I was already on my way, walking quickly in the direction of the Bureau, but not so quick as to cause suspicion. I soon regretted turning a corner, however, as a guard in a dark blue uniform including a mask with golden stripes grabbed me, covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Not that I did; I merely made a sharp intake of breath. When I did, I suddenly felt dizzy. I saw everything in my sight blur and my eyes felt heavy. I fought it and tried to keep them open. It was futile. My arms stopped trying to pry the guard's arms off my mouth and my waist, falling limply to my sides. My knees became weak and my body collapsed, my consciousness gone. The guard kept me from falling to the ground, my back to him. I felt him throw me over his shoulder and I realized the cause of all this.

_'Drugs...? Coward...'_

* * *

Malik stood behind the counter of the Bureau's main room, searching for a scroll on the shelves behind him. His pointing right finger stopped at one and he took it from the stack it was under carefully. But he stopped taking the scroll out as a thought occurred to him. Was Suhayl all right? How did he fare with that _bastard_ Altair all this time? Promoted so suddenly, Suhayl needed to be protected and Malik hoped to hell that Altair did so. Knowing Altair, he would pay no attention and could care less. And surely, after what happened, there would be much distance between them. Suhayl probably couldn't take it! Malik would not!

Malik's fear had been realized when he saw Altair walk in _alone_. Altair looked around and frowned. Malik did not need to look behind Altair to see if Suhayl was there; the worried expression on Altair's face told him everything.

"Where's Suhayl?" the two men asked each other simultaneously. "I thought he was with you!"

Altair covered his face with one hand, seemingly frustrated. Malik was mutual, slamming his fist on the counter, making a few objects on it rattle. "What happened?!" he asked, infuriated.

"Suhayl said he was coming back here," Altair calmly explained. "He trusted me on my own and left."

"Did you have an argument?"

"No! Nothing of the sort!" the demoted star retorted. He turned and rubbed his palm against his forehead. "Though I am wondering what happened as well... He could not have run-- he would never do that."

"Well, of course not. Not from the brotherhood, at least."

Altair turned to Malik again, his hand now at his side and in a fist. "Are you implying that he wanted to get away from me?"

"Perhaps I am. I would not blame him if he did, for I would do the same!"

Altair slammed his own fist on the counter and explained, "Listen, Malik. We've been getting along this past week and you have no idea what we've been through! If he wanted to run, he would have done it long, long before!" What nerve! Did he seriously expect Suhayl to be like him, bitter and unforgiving? Altair turned again and strolled over to the pillows in the previous room. He sat down on them, cross-legged.

Malik sighed a long sigh and reached for his missing arm. After a while, he spoke again. "If Suhayl did not run, where did he go? Was he captured?" Almost immediately after, Altair quickly stood back up and dashed over to the main room.

"Captured by Talal?"

The one-armed man's face filled with realization as he mumbled an "oh!" "Tell me what have learned about him and I'll let you answer that question."

So Altair did so, frantically. He had to hurry! Who knows what happened to Suhayl by now? Al Mualim would surely punish Altair again for breaking the third tenant again! He had let Suhayl walk into danger so easily, inexperienced as the boy was... Malik handed him a feather as approval after he finished and Altair ran out of the Bureau in seconds.

* * *

_'Where... where am I?'_

My eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the light on my face. I sat up and looked around, still dizzy from the drug. I was in a dim-lighted place with only very few openings giving way to the sun's light. One of those openings was above me, yet only slightly. A ladder was next to it. An escape? Another significant opening was one in the middle of the room, shining on the floor below. There were two floors and I was on the second. Realizing this, I jumped back and crawled away. But my back bumped into something and I looked up. A man in the same uniform as the guard from before hovered above me, smirking. He didn't have a mask like the guard did. I could see a bow and arrow quivers behind him as he bent over to see me. My eyes widened, realizing whom this was.

"Talal...?"

The man smiled knowingly at me and replied, "I am glad you know of me."

Before I could crawl away quickly, Talal grabbed the back of my tunic and made me stand up. Once I was up, he grabbed both my arms and held them to my back with one hand. "What do plan to do with me?" I growled lowly.

"As a hostage, of course, Assassin. Your friend will come and we will kill the both of you." Talal spoke as if it was no big deal. He was cheerful, but overconfident. I shook my head at the latter.

"You _do_ realize that there are plenty other assassins besides me and my friend?"

"Of course. But the both of you know a bit too much, and we cannot afford you to escape to Al Mualim and tell him what you know."

"And who exactly is 'we?'"

"Oh! I'm afraid I've said too much," he replied in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes. Typical...

"You're hilarious..." I said, though actually meaning it. I found it quite funny whenever an enemy mocked or had a cheerful personality. There were times when I respected them just for that. It was just something I found appealing, to be in the presence of another positive soul.

Talal cleared his throat and smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I am quite amusing, am I not? I find it as one of my gifts."

"And a high self-esteem as well," I noted. High self-esteem was another thing I found admirable in another person, not just enemies. When one has a high self-esteem, they are almost never fazed by insults. My, how I wanted such a quality... "Do you often tell jokes?"

Talal shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I don't. I am working too often and my men are never there to hear them."

"Can't you think of one now?"

"I would love to, but I am in the middle of business and so are you."

I scoffed. "Holding someone hostage is not business."

"It is if you think about it. It is called negotiating. I spare you and your friend and neither of you tell anything you know of this to your master."

Before I could say anything else, I heard a loud sound, like a door closing. Talal walked over to a small opening giving view to another room. Altair was in that room. Talal covered my mouth so I couldn't call to him. He stepped back from view as Altair continued walking.

"What now, slaver?" I heard Altair say bitterly.

"Do not call me that! I only wish to help them! As I myself was helped," Talal retorted. Was he talking about the slaves? Were they in the other room?

"You do no kind in imprisoning them like this."

"Imprisoning them?! I keep them safe-- preparing them for the journey that lies ahead!"

"What journey? It is a life of servitude!"

Talal chuckled. "You know nothing! It was folly to bring you here! To think that you might see and understand!"

"I understand well enough! Show yourself!" I heard a metal door open, then close a while later. Men that looked like the guard from before spread out into the second floor of the room. Where did they come from?

_'A trap! Altair, be careful!'_ I thought frantically. I hoped that he would not get hurt.

"Ah, so you want to see the man who called you here."

"You did not call me here. I came on my own."

Talal's chuckle grew to a mocking laugh. "Did you? Who unbarred the door? Cleared the path? Did you ever raise your blade against a single man of mine, huh? No. All this I did _for_ you. Step into the light then, and I will grant you one final favor." The opening from the middle of the room opened finally to shed light. With the light, I could see Altair hesitantly walk into it. Now, Talal and his guards could see him perfectly well and could assault him from any direction without Altair's knowing!

I shook my head quickly in hopes that I could get Talal's hand off somehow from the movement. It worked and before Talal could cover my mouth again, I shouted, "Altair! It's a trap!"

But it was too late. Some of the guards that spread throughout the second floor jumped down, their blades out of their sheaths and ready to go, surrounding and outnumbering Altair. Talal made me walk forward so that Altair could see us. "Now, I stand before you," he began, looking down at the surrounded assassin. "What is it you desire?"

"Let him go!" Altair replied, stepping forward and unsheathing his sword.

Talal pointed at me and replied, "This one? If you threaten my work, he will die. Before he does, however, I would like to see his face... Wouldn't you, before you last see him?"

I made a small gasp and shook myself to get away. _'No! No one can know my identity! Damn it all! It's all over!'_ The movement did not work this time, as Talal was too strong. He managed to grab hold of my hood and it came flying off, my mid-length light brown hair falling gracefully onto my shoulders once more. My gray eyes looked down at Altair in worry. His mouth was slightly ajar, his eyes wide, and he was about to drop his sword in surprise. He was paralyzed. Talal and his guards started laughing and their laughter grew louder and louder with each second that passed.

I turned my head away in shame and closed my eyes, on the verge of tears. It was all over. The moment the rest of the brotherhood would find out was the moment I would die-- the moment that my father's dream for me would end. Not only that, but at that very moment, all trust between Altair and I was lost. I lost a friend and would lose many more after that.

"Well, well! What do we have here? A _woman_? Were the assassins so desperate to recruit a mere and frail _woman_?" Talal mocked. "And a beautiful one too! What a waste!"

I glared at Talal over my shoulder. "Shut up! Don't you dare insult my family!"

"Family? Ha! Don't make laugh! You are not even a part of the _brother_hood!"

"Do you think I care? I have made plenty friends in the brotherhood and so they are my family! My brothers! I have possibly lost my own blood brother and I will love my new family as much as I loved him!"

Talal put his free hand to his chest and smiled. "How sweet. Do they love you back? It seems they did not truly know you."

Talal was right. I looked back at Altair and frowned. He was looking down and I could not see his face, but I knew he lost all respect for me. "Altair... Forgive me, please..." The tears had not come out yet due to my strength. But how I wanted to let them go... I looked away again, not wanting the enemies to see me cry and in shame of what just happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Altair shake his head and look at Talal.

"Come down here!" he demanded. "Let us settle this with honor!"

Talal looked down at the assassin and sighed. "Why must it _always_ come to violence? It seems I cannot help you, for you do not wish to help yourself! And I cannot allow my work to be threatened. You leave me no choice; you must die." He threw me to the archer nearest to him and the archer caught me, his hand covering my mouth like before. The same thing happened and I lost consciousness again.

* * *

Altair fought the nine guards that jumped down to fight him. His anger got the most of him and he fought with ease. So Suhayl was not Suhayl at all. 'Suhayl' was a woman. Who was she? And how did she manage to make her way into the Brotherhood? How did she manage to make it to such a high rank while _he_ was demoted all the way to the beginning? It was a shame to be bested by a _woman_...

The assassin dodged, hacked and slashed, and stabbed at Talal's men. They all dropped dead, pools of blood surrounding them. Altair threw a throwing knife to the archer above watching over the unconscious woman on the floor and the knife went right through the archer's heart, showing him that even from afar, he could not best a true master assassin.

Altair climbed up the ladder and walked over to 'Suhayl.' He looked at her, glaring hatefully for the first time in a while. Her beauty, ruined by a lone scar on the right side of her face, running from next to the top of her ear to the corner of her mouth, did not faze him. It wasn't going to change his mind. The man scolded himself for not noticing earlier that 'Suhayl' was different in another way. Now that he found out, it explained so much... Slender features, rather petite for a 'boy,' the hood always covering the eyes and hair, and especially the tolerance and forgiving attitude that was rare to find.

Altair scowled and turned away, ready to chase Talal down and kill him. "I'll deal with you later."

* * *

A/N: I used a bit of my knowledge from AP Art History here, as you could probably tell. Sorry for taking so long to update! I _was_ going to update yesterday, but I didn't know it would take so long to visit my grandma at the hospital. She fell down and got a broken rib, and after that, she couldn't breath. My mom really wanted to visit her, so I came along, even though I don't know my grandma that well... We came back home at around ten!

Poor Nadirah, being knocked out by that accursed drug. Not only that, but she's been revealed. You have no idea how long I've waited to get to this part!

So yeah, thank you for the reviews! Please review more! I need feedback!


	6. Resolution

**A/N's Note:** I am so sorry for not updating! I've been busy with schoolwork (especially AP Art History) and I have an exam coming up on Wednesday! I've also had this annoying writer's block... so I apologize. I thank everyone who reviewed, though. I appreciate it.

A little more than halfway through this chapter, you'll be introduced to a new character and another side of the story. You'll see what I mean. ;P

**Gaignun Girl:** My grandma was already better that day I updated Chapter 5. But thank you for the concern. It's just that I don't know her that well at all, so I don't exactly love her like any grandchild should love a grandparent... I'm very distant from my family.

**misokoblossom:** I really appreciate the long review once again. Yes, the beginning was forced because I usually can't find a good way to start a chapter. I'm not good at beginnings... I think love at first sight is quite silly, too. It's _Romeo and Juliet_ that made me think that way. Ridiculous that after only one day (or an hour; I can't remember), they want to get married. Oo; Oh, and yes, Talal did run away. I'm sorry if I did not make it clear enough.

**_

* * *

__Irony Is Bitter, Is It Not?_**

_**Ch. 6: Resolution**_

Altair ran from the guards with ease. He was accustomed to running so far so quickly, as a trained assassin. He had just assassinated Talal, who found fit to use the streets of the city to escape. It was annoying, what with Talal's men blocking the way constantly. Altair quickly had to find ways to get past them every time and did so successfully.

Altair hid in a roof garden near Talal's warehouse. He had to go back to get that girl. Why, he did not know... Perhaps it was the fact that Malik might have the desire to kill him if he did not retrieve 'Suhayl,' not that he didn't already have it. Or perhaps it was the possibility that once the girl woke up, she would tell of all the secrets of the Brotherhood! Altair did not doubt it. He would tell Al Mualim of the girl and she would die. It was the consequence of any woman who had the reckless bravery to impersonate a soldier of any party, whether it is Crusader, Saracen, or Assassin. As far as Altair knew, it was probably the same in other countries as well.

The hooded assassin continued to Talal's warehouse as soon as the guards stopped searching for him. When he arrived, he entered through the same trap door on the roof that Talal had escaped through. He climbed down the ladder and turned to the unconscious girl on the floor. He crouched down to pick her up, but stopped upon closer inspection of her features. Vague memories flew through his mind.

* * *

_A twelve-year old Altair sat down on the ground near the training ring, sweating much from the vigorous training. He only just began in the Brotherhood as Uninitiated, and so was not accustomed to the training of an assassin. He grinned, delighted that he joined despite everything else. He loved it. Already, he would be ready to give his life for what he would soon do. But of course, his teachers doubted he was ready, young as he was. Among his teachers was the great Ahmed, known far and wide as one of the deadliest assassins you could ever encounter. Altair was honored to have such a teacher._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Altair saw Malik, his new friend, walk up and sit next to him. They looked at each other and smiled._

_"Safety and peace, Altair," Malik greeted._

_"To you as well," Altair greeted back._

_"Master Ahmed is not here yet?"_

_Altair shook his head. "No."_

_It was only the morning, but Ahmed usually arrived early for training. Today, he hadn't and his students were becoming curious as to why he was late. Altair and his peers trained with another instructor who taught a higher ranked class for the morning training session, hence the vigorous training. But, their waiting had ended when they saw Ahmed being greeted at the entrance of the fortress. His equals crowded around him, some crouching to see look at a child behind him._

_**'Wait... a child?'**__ Altair thought, confused. He and Malik stood up, curious. Just then, they noticed an older-looking boy next to the shorter child. Ahmed and the children followed him as he walked up to the library. Altair and Malik finally saw the trio clearly._

_The boy was definitely taller than the two novices, perhaps about fourteen. He had piercing gray eyes and short light brown hair in layers. It was no doubt that he was Ahmed's son, considering the incredible resemblance._

_The one next to him, however, surprised Altair and Malik upon closer inspection. __**'A girl?! What's a girl doing here?'**__ The girl seemed a little younger than the two friends. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and big gray eyes that shone in the sunlight. She looked around the fortress with amazement, honored to be in such a place._

_**'She should be,'**__ Altair thought, scoffing. Never was a little girl allowed into the fortress, unless the village was in danger. There was also the consideration for safety. Anything could happen in the fortress. A rare occasion this was, but Altair did not care. Surely, it was of no importance to him or anyone else in the Brotherhood. He shook his head and turned on his heel towards the training ring, eyes studying the movements of the older assassins inside._

* * *

The hooded assassin was already midway on his path to the Bureau, the supposedly insignificant woman in his arms. His first memories of her came back to his mind and he pondered about what to do with her. Perhaps Malik would help, if willing.

_'She's the same one from then... so she's Master Ahmed's daughter. We can't just kill her, for she is blood kin of a former brother. Innocent. There has to be a different solution.'_

Altair truly had no idea what to do. When he arrived to the Bureau, he carefully put the girl over his shoulder and started climbing down. Once he was down, he placed her next to the fountain near the entrance and made his way into the next room, ready for an outburst from Malik.

Malik, with his keen ears, heard Altair's footsteps and turned. He noticed 'Suhayl' wasn't with him and glared. "Where is he? Did anything happen?" Albeit angry, concern was still heard in the one-armed man's voice.

Altair took a deep breath through his nose and sighed it out slowly. "... It's... difficult to explain. Suhayl's there, but... Follow me." He went back into the previous room and stepped aside for Malik to see. Malik's eyes widened when he saw the girl.

"... All this time... All this time, Suhayl was a woman in disguise?" Malik asked in disbelief. "How did she get into the Brotherhood? How did she last this long?"

Altair shook his head. "I don't know. Malik, remember all those years ago when Master Ahmed brought his children to the fortress?"

Malik caught on quickly and turned to the younger man in surprise. "She's Master Ahmed's daughter?! No wonder she is so skilled!"

Altair's shoulders tensed at the last sentence. The thought that a woman was better than he still fazed him like many knives on the flesh. It was an outrage! He would show her that she still had much to learn...

"She's waking!" Malik said, taking a step towards the girl.

The hooded man turned his head to the girl and saw that she was indeed waking up, but still appearing dizzy from the drug's effect. She took the time to adjust her eyes before looking up at the two men staring at her. She frowned.

"... Have you told... anyone else? About my secret?" she asked weakly. Her voice was quiet and soft, obviously affected by the drug. So she did not strain it until it recovered.

Malik shook his head. "I don't think anyone else knows except for Altair and I."

The girl leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She let out a soft sigh in frustration and, at the same time, relief.

"What is your name?" Malik asked, curious.

The girl raised her head again to look at Malik in surprise. "You are not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at the one who shares my burden?"

She shrugged and smiled. "My real name is Nadirah. I'm Ahmed's daughter and he secretly trained me and my brother, the real Suhayl, in the art of Janna."

Malik smiled back. "Is that so? I take it that you were the best fighter?"

Nadirah shook her head. "On the contrary. My older brother was the better one out of the two of us. He was incredibly talented. I just earned the attention of my father more often, mostly because I had much to learn before I reached Suhayl's level. He didn't mind the lack of attention at all. As my father trained me, Suhayl improved his own techniques in the meanwhile with every punch, kick, and swing of the sword. He was so amazing to watch."

"What happened to him?" Malik sat down in front of Nadirah, curious to learn more about her.

"He left Masyaf after both my parents died. He said he would look for a larger purpose beyond the Kingdom. I never heard from him again. We went separate ways."

"He left while you became an assassin." He made it a statement rather than a question, but Nadirah nodded. "How did you manage to get into the Brotherhood?"

The gray-eyed woman laughed. "Cloaks can work wonders! And my skills allowed me in quickly." She saw Altair turn away out of the corner of her eye as she continued, "Then I met Kadar. He was my first friend, I told you before. My first mission was with him as well. My, it was quite funny. Kadar was so clumsy!" She laughed with Malik.

"Yes, he had always been the clumsy one out of the two of us."

Nadirah raised an eyebrow, amused. "You're saying you weren't once out of balance or anything else of the sort? Everyone has accidents."

Malik looked sideways as if trying to avoid the question.

"Hah! Guilty!"

"I never said I never had an embarrassing accident!"

"Perhaps, but your eyes said all!" Nadirah laughed again, but Altair broke their conversation.

"_Enough_! This is no time for reminiscing! What are we going to do with her, Malik? I didn't bring her here for this!"

* * *

There was a tense silence between all of us as Malik and I looked down in defeat. Altair was right. What was to become of me? Malik let out a deep sigh and stood back up. He rubbed the back of his head with his lone arm as he thought. The two men paced around the Bureau while they thought of solutions. Would my secret be revealed to the entire Brotherhood? If so, would they accept me... or execute me? Would I continue the way I've been going, with a hidden face under a hood? Are there any other solutions?

"I got it!" I heard Malik exclaim. When I looked up, he was already in front of me, crouching to be at my eye level. I backed up a bit, awfully uncomfortable at how near he was. He seemed very enthusiastic and ecstatic, according to his expression. "I have to ask you first, Nadirah, before I do anything. Are you all right with cutting your hair?"

"What?!"

"For your sake. If anyone else finds out you are a woman, they will tell the entire Brotherhood without a moment's hesitation and you would die. Neither of us wants that, do we?"

I shook my head, looking down. "But _he_ sure would." I gestured towards Altair, who stood at the doorway between this room and the next. Malik took one glance at Altair, but shook his head in disagreement.

"It's two against one and we are his superiors. He can do nothing about the matter, which is why he brought you to me."

"... I guess you are right..."

"Good girl..." I smiled slightly at that. My brother and my father used to say that when I did something right or to encourage me. How I missed them... Malik smiled back and patted my head in a brotherly way. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Then come." He stood up and offered a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We let go as soon as I was standing and Malik took out a knife from his knife belt. He walked behind me and turned to Altair. "Altair, will you hold her hair for me?" he asked.

Altair looked down before answering, "Of course." Altair walked over and grabbed my hair close to my head. Almost immediately, I felt a sharp tug, pulling my head back for a short moment. I looked back down and saw strands of my light brown hair fall gracefully to the floor. I suddenly felt lighter and reached for the back of my head. Layers... and definitely shorter. They had cut it vertically, giving my hair layers. However, I realized a flaw: the long locks of hair on the sides of my face. They were still long. I took one of my own knives from my knife belt and cut them up to my eyes. More light brown strands fell to the floor. I turned around to face the two assassins and tilted my head slightly to the side in question.

"So?" I asked. "How do I look?"

Malik laughed. "Like a child!"

"Eh?! How so?!" I didn't really want that answer. I wanted to know whether I looked male or not! From Malik's answer, I wasn't sure. Malik only laughed. I sighed and turned to Altair. "What about you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't give me the same answer.

Altair crossed his arms and replied, "You look like a young boy-- younger than we are. How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-four! And you?"

"Twenty-five. I'm older."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out.

"You _are_ a child."

"Hm! Well... you're an idiot! I hate you." Okay, I didn't truly hate him. I became used to his attitude through our journey. Besides that, he needed someone to accept him. I could see it in his eyes even now. I needed him to see that I still had faith in him, despite the fact that I knew he now hated me with a passion. I didn't care about that... He needed a friend still.

"I hate you more."

"I hate you _more_!"

"At this rate, the both of you will be acting like children," Malik said, pulling me back by my hood. I laughed, realizing the situation. I guess I was indeed acting like a child, and so was Altair for arguing back. Malik was acting like the mature adult, which he was in my opinion. "Back to your question, 'Suhayl,' you look like a boy. Do not worry about it. As a matter of fact, you look like you might win a few hearts," Malik said jokingly.

"E-excuse me?! Malik!" My eyes widened, startled, and I shoved Malik lightly. He only laughed. I had to admit, he definitely wasn't the same as whenever he spoke to Altair, even Kadar. He was treating me like family, despite everything else. He joked, laughed, and smiled. He seemed much more open and light-hearted in my presence. I smiled at the fact.

"What? Compared to others in the Assassiun, you look quite good as a boy!" Malik replied, still laughing. How he reminded me of my older brother...

"Really? I do?"

"Ask the servant girls in the Paradise back home! They'll come running to you!"

"I sure hope not..."

* * *

Later, the commotion outside the Bureau calmed down. But, that was understandable considering that it was already nighttime. Altair decided to stay the night, much to Malik's discontent. I merely shrugged at the latter, already used to the attitude towards the demoted star. I did not bother with writing my report, tired from the day's events, and challenged Malik to a game of chess. Altair fell to sleep on the pillows in the first room in the meanwhile.

It came as no surprise when Malik won our game of chess the first time. That one round soon turned into a war, however, as I became desperate to win. You could not blame me after he defeated me with only nine moves! But the second round had the same result. It was always best two out of three, and two in a row took the cake! I realized in my futile efforts that Malik was too strong of an opponent in this game of strategy and war. As far as I knew him, strategy must have been his forte...

Malik and I fell asleep with another round of chess, sitting down with our arms acting as pillows for our resting heads. Before we did, Malik blew out the lone candle dimly lighting the room. Hey, we had nowhere else to sleep! We couldn't sleep on the cold, hard floor!

In the morning, Malik woke me up, preferring that I not wake up to Altair's cold attitude. Altair woke soon after, instantly ready to leave. We did so after I gave Malik a friendly embrace, seeing as I would not see him for about another week. The dreaded thought dimmed my soul with each step we took away from the Bureau...

* * *

Tala danced to her own music, singing along with it as well. The microphone in her hand made her voice echo in the now empty bar. In the morning, this bar was closed so that Tala would not be recognized or stampeded on by her fans. She was a local rock star gone incognito, changing her appearance when she was in business. The only ones here were her, her distant cousin Altan, and the rest of her band. Altan was her engineer as well and she pushed him around like a slave. By now, Altan was used to such treatment from the evil child, as he called her. But, they were a bit more calm than usual today. Their friend, Desmond Miles, was not here. He usually watched Tala with Altan as he cleaned the bar for opening time. His motorcycle was not parked outside as it usually was and Tala could, therefore, not hear his voice telling off Altan when they bickered. Oh, how she loved the sound. It always made her laugh.

Tala took a break from her practice and sat down next to Altan. She leaned on the table and pouted. "Where is he...? It's been a day."

Altan shrugged. "How should I know?"

Just then, they heard a knocking on the front door of the bar. Altan stood up to answer it, as he was the one in charge when Desmond's boss was not around. Desmond never liked to be disturbed and Altan was assigned to the task. Tala saw as Altan answered the door. On the other side of the doorframe stood a man in a black trench coat, a gray polo, and black jeans. He had brown hair that swept to the right side of his face and greenish-brown eyes that pierced the soul. Tala looked away in disinterest.

"Hey, Seath!" Altan called Tala by her middle name. Tala's ears perked immediately.

"Yeah?"

"This guy says he has an important matter to discuss with you."

"Come in..."

Altan stepped aside to let the man in, but the man didn't come through. "I must speak with you in private, Ms. Connor," the man said. "Do you mind coming outside?"

Tala groaned, but stood up anyway. She turned and walked towards the man. She stepped outside and leaned against the wall next to the door before Altan closed it. "Now, what is it yo--"

Tala collapsed from the impact on the side of neck and she passed out. The man caught her and carried her away.

* * *

_"Tala!! Pull her out! Pull her out, __**now**__!!" A familiar male voice._

_Flashes of cities Tala had never seen before._

_Yellow._

_Gold._

_Blue._

_Green._

_A shining bright light._

_"She's struggling." A different voice. Female._

_**"Nadi--"**__ Now a male voice. __**"I--"**_

_"Warren--"_

_**"Brother...! How...?" **__Female, but different than the last._

_"Desmond's right. We have to--"_

_**"Who is--"**_

_"--pull her out."_

_**"--Adha, Alta--"**_

_"... Ms. Connor--" Another male voice. Older._

_**"Traitor--!"**_

_"Listen--"_

_**"Don't you dare--!"**_

_"--to my voice--"_

_**"What will happen no--"**_

_"--and--"_

_**"--now, Mal--"**_

_"--calm down."_

_**"Will I... die?"**_

_**Be who you are, and live without looking back at past sorrow.**_

* * *

Tala's eyes opened suddenly, waking from the volley of unfamiliar memories. She shot up from the cold, advanced machine with sweat beads rolling down her brow and gasped for breath. She looked up, glaring deathly daggers at the four people surrounding her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice dripped with venomous poison, but only the one at her immediate right flinched. She shot her gaze to him and she recognized him within a second. "Desmond...?"

Desmond had a relieved expression on his face, but that didn't last when his friend jumped on him and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Dear Dezzy! My friend, my buddy, my pal! I missed you so much! Did the bad people hurt you? Were you kidnapped, too? How've you been?"

"Let go of me, damn it!"

Tala only laughed, but let go anyway. She turned away from Desmond and studied the other three. On the other side of the machine, there was a scowling old man in a lab coat and a smiling blond woman who was most likely Tala's age. At the sight of the third person, Tala glared and pointed an accusing figure at the man who had kidnapped her. "You! I knew you were bad news since I first laid eyes on you!"

"Your expression from before says different," he responded coolly.

"Shut up!" Tala calmed down and turned to the two unfamiliar 'scientists,' if you could call them that. "Now then, answer my questions! Where are we and who are you guys?" she asked rather rudely.

The blond woman calmly replied, "Abstergo Headquarters. I'm Lucy Stillman. This is Dr. Warren Vidic and the man who was in charge of kidnapping you is Gomeric Hilde. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tala."

Tala smiled. "You, I like. But not the other two."

"Hah!" Dr. Vidic laughed. "You'd better start getting used to our presence, Ms. Connor. You're going to be staying here for quite a while until we have no further use for you. I will be supervising this project and Mr. Hilde will be watching over the both of you if you do anything rash."

"What?!"

* * *

**A/N's Note:** I made the Animus scene as exciting as I could and I think I did pretty well... I hope you like Tala! She's the evil child! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha- cough- hahahahaha! From now on, if you guys agree of course, I will put a chapter with only Tala every other five or two chapters, depending on how the story goes, for comic relief. Yes, comic relief. Nadirah's story can get serious, I think...

Tala is Nadirah's descendent, by the way, if you didn't figure it out by now. I'll post some pictures of her on DeviantArt when I can, so be sure to check my profile for the link.

I've given quite a few hints on what's going to happen with Nadirah in later chapters. So, now you'll know what to expect...


End file.
